


Всё, что ты любил когда-то, ветром унесёт*

by Uporoboros



Series: Всё, что ты любил когда-то, ветром унесёт [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Evil Space Boyfriends, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Slow Burn
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 23:55:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 25,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6492856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uporoboros/pseuds/Uporoboros
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Верховный лидер, излучатель вышел из строя. Коллапс начался. Мы больше ничего не можем сделать."<br/>Хакс, посланный эвакуировать Кайло Рена с гибнущей базы «Старкиллер», лишился почти всего, и у него не осталось терпения и снисхождения для кого-либо, а в особенности – для питомца Сноука, этого недоситха со всеми его театральными замашками. Однако генерал делает всё возможное, чтобы выполнить свою работу, и держится, насколько хватит сил.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [all that you love will be carried away](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5741020) by [coldhope](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldhope/pseuds/coldhope). 



В книгах пишут, что смертельные травмы не вызывают боли. По крайней мере, сначала, пока нервные окончания оглушены. Позже боль может нахлынуть мощным потоком, который невозможно описать. Одно хорошо – это долго не продлится.

 

Генерал Хакс смотрел из шаттла на содрогающуюся в агонии планету и ждал, когда же придёт боль.

 

Ещё вчера он стоял перед несметными шеренгами Первого Ордена, и этот момент был тем, ради чего он работал всё время, насколько мог вспомнить. Судьбы миров покоились в его руках, и когда он отдал приказ задействовать супероружие, какая-то часть его самого загорелась так же ярко, как алый огонь, рвущий небеса. Всего день назад он ощущал вкус триумфа, а сейчас видел сквозь иллюминатор шаттла, как огромные трещины разверзаются на заснеженной поверхности. Вместе со «Старкиллером» раскалывалось на куски всё то, ради чего Хакс так долго работал – а он чувствовал лишь оцепенение.

 

__«_ Верховный Лидер, излучатель вышел из строя. Коллапс начался. Мы больше ничего не можем сделать _»._ _

 

Такие горькие слова: _«Я подвёл Вас»_ — горькие, как сок столетника или пепел на губах, однако он не ощущал ничего. Его только смутно раздражало, что огромные вложенные средства и горы заполненных бумаг, налаженные каналы поставок, установленные распорядки, столько усилий и времени – всё это вылетело в трубу. Много лет назад, во время обучения в Академии, он увидел надпись, нацарапанную на стене в кабинке освежителя, и она поразила его неожиданной поэтичностью, не вязавшейся с обстановкой вокруг. _«Всё, что ты любил когда-то, ветром унесёт»_. Сейчас эта строчка снова пришла ему на ум, пока они мчались над снегами и над разломами, ползущими по коже его планеты. Хакс любил разве что абстрактную идею достижения цели, исполнения долга, но сейчас он лишился даже этого, и его мир погибал.

 

 _«Немедленно покиньте «Старкиллер» и явитесь ко мне вместе с Кайло Реном_ , — приказал Сноук. – _Кажется, он оказался прав насчёт девчонки»_.

 

 _«Может быть_ , — подумал Хакс, — _но он ошибался насчёт всего остального»_. И хотя он видел на экране красную точку сигнального маячка, показывающую местоположение Рена, в голове у него промелькнула мысль оставить это последнее особое задание невыполненным. Мысль о том, чтобы вернуться к Сноуку с пустыми руками. _«Нам не удалось вовремя обнаружить Магистра Рена, Верховный Лидер. Несомненно, он погиб при взрыве планеты»_. Это было единственным утешением в окружающем невообразимом хаосе – представлять, что больше никогда не придётся иметь дело с истериками Рена, с уроном, который он с таким удовольствием наносил дорогостоящему оборудованию. Не нужно будет слушать его голос, сочащийся презрением даже сквозь динамик маски, не придётся выносить его любительские спектакли с этим идиотским нестабильным оружием. Световой меч не столько раздражал Хакса, сколько _оскорблял_ его.

 

— Вот он, сэр! – воскликнул один из штурмовиков. — Он… он прямо под нами. — Пальцы Хакса сжались на спинке сиденья впереди. Кайло Рен казался расплывчатой чёрной кляксой на фоне снега, но даже с такой высоты они видели, что белизна вокруг него запятнана красным.

 

— Снижаемся, — приказал генерал и сам не узнал своего голоса.

 

Холод пронзил его сквозь униформу и шинель, когда он поспешил вниз по сходням шаттла и выбежал на снег. Поверхность планеты содрогалась в спазмах, подобно палубе корабля в зоне турбулентности, пытаясь сбить его с ног. В воздухе висели резкие кислотные запахи озона и снега, от которых щипало в носу. Хакс осознавал всё это сквозь плёнку оцепенения, которая сейчас начинала истончаться и лопаться от напряжения, и пытался понять, как ему выдержать, когда эта катастрофа навалится на него всем своим весом. Казалось, что всё происходит очень медленно, всё представлялось холодным и ясным, но он до сих пор не чувствовал боли.

 

Снег вокруг лежащего Рена был истоптан и покрыт следами битвы. Он был без шлема, покрытое сажей лицо смотрело в небо, и на нём единственным ярким пятном выделялась уродливая рана, пересекающая лоб и щёку. Снежинки звёздами сверкали в его чёрных волосах.

 

 _«Несомненно, он погиб при взрыве планеты»_ , — эти слова вновь прозвучали в голове Хакса, когда он упал на колени рядом с телом своего напарника, охваченный неожиданной яростью. Как _смеет_ Рен выглядеть сейчас настолько по-человечески? Как _смеет_ он лежать здесь, весь чёрный, и белый, и красный, с таким _покоем_ на невыносимо молодом и уязвимом лице, когда вокруг гибнет всё, ради чего Хакс работал?

 

— Нет! — почти выкрикнул он, не заботясь о том, как посмотрят на него столпившиеся вокруг штурмовики. Хакс стянул чёрную перчатку – его обнажённые пальцы заболели и сразу же начали неметь. Нащупывая пульс, он успел подумать, сколько же времени Рен пролежал на этом пронизывающем холоде… Слабый и нитевидный, но пульс был.

 

Генерал кивнул штурмовикам с носилками и последовал за ними, когда они понесли Рена на корабль. На снегу остались пятна крови. Это была последняя картина, которую Хакс увидел на базе «Старкиллер»: тёмная кровь посреди кружащейся снежной белизны.

 

***

 

Путь до «Финализатора» был долгим, особенно из-за того, что один из досветовых двигателей решил подать в отставку, так что у Хакса было время для размышлений – роскошь, которую он не мог оценить. Когда прибыл штурмовик с новостями об их пассажире, генерал был рад отвлечься. В некоторой степени.

 

— Он _что_ делает?

 

— Отказывается от помощи, сэр. Медицинский дроид просит вас попытаться поговорить с ним.

 

Хакс сжал зубы и поднялся. В этом был весь Рен с его глупой, неудобной, вредоносной драматичностью. То, что Рен в сознании – хороший знак, с одной стороны. Тем не менее, Хакс мог бы обойтись без этих затруднений.

 

Заготовленные слова замерли у него на губах, когда он увидел Кайло Рена. В ярком свете крошечного медицинского отсека кровь казалась ужасающе яркой, и её было много. Слишком много. Больше, чем следовало. Единственный медицинский дроид на корабле был красным по самые локти. Он посмотрел на стоящего в дверях Хакса, и тому от усталости показалось, будто в линзах дроида промелькнуло облегчение.

 

— Генерал, сэр. Спасибо, что пришли. Я вынужден настаивать, чтобы Магистр Рен позволил мне ввести ему обезболивающее. У него серьёзные травмы, и я не смогу предпринять стабилизационные меры без анестезии.

 

Лежащий на койке Кайло Рен представлял собой мешанину грязно-серых и бледных оттенков везде, где не был залит кровью. Помимо раны на лице, что-то очень внушительное повредило его бок. Огромный кровоподтёк покрывал всю грудную клетку, а обнажённые ткани под слоем крови выглядели отталкивающе. _«Это сделал не световой меч, и даже не бластер_ , — подумал Хакс. – _Это выглядит, как рана от стрелы энергетического арбалета»_. Он вспомнил вуки – приятеля Соло – и спросил себя, как, чёрт возьми, кто-то смог прорваться сквозь защиту Рена, не используя Силу, чтобы сделать этот выстрел. Ему не нравился Рен, но он всегда уважал способности человека, если они не стояли у него на пути.

 

Хакс посмотрел на Рена. Он часто и прерывисто втягивал воздух сквозь стиснутые зубы, лицо было покрыто потом от боли. В широко распахнутых тёмных глазах ясно читался шок. _«Как же отвратительно ему, должно быть, представать в таком виде»_ , — подумал Хакс, понимая, что сам он приближается к той степени изнеможения, когда начнёт совершать непоправимые ошибки. Он вяло размышлял, уставал ли до этого так сильно когда-либо, и как вообще можно настолько утомиться, но при этом оставаться на ногах. Хакс уже снял свой форменный китель, когда штурмовик пришёл за ним, и сейчас стоял перед Реном в одной рубашке. Его волосы следовало причесать. Всё погибло, всё разрушилось, и его волосам требовалась расчёска, а здесь лежал воспитанник Сноука и вёл себя _глупо_.

 

— Прекрати! **— сказал Хакс.

 

Это прозвучало резче, чем он планировал, и его немного удивило, что Рен вздрогнул и уставился на него с непонятным выражением в блестящих глазах. Хакс понял, что лицо Рена было мокрым не только от пота, но и от слёз.

 

— Прекрати, — повторил он.

 

— Прекратить… что? — прохрипел Рен, всё ещё глядя на него с этим неопределённым выражением.

 

— Прекрати вести себя, как _ребёнок_ , — ответил Хакс. — Мы уже поняли, ты ужасно храбрый, и боль ничего не значит для того, в ком Сила крепка, или кто крепок в Силе, или как там у вас. А теперь перестань идиотничать и позволь дроиду делать его чёртову работу. У меня был очень долгий день, и честно тебе скажу, магистр Рен – я сейчас не в состоянии иметь дело с твоими спектаклями.

 

Рен посмотрел ещё пристальнее. _«Он всего лет на пять моложе меня_ , — думал Хакс, — _а выглядит, будто ему едва за двадцать. Могу понять, почему он носит эту дурацкую маску»_. Через мгновение пришла непрошенная мысль: _«А я ношу свою, разве нет?»_.

 

От слишком глубоких размышлений на эту тему его спас обессиленный и нетвёрдый голос Рена.

 

— Ты думаешь… это… это спектакль?

 

— А с чего бы мне предполагать что-то иное? — отрезал Хакс.

 

Рен на мгновение прикрыл глаза. Его чёрные брови и ресницы резко выделялись на фоне бледной кожи. Хакс постарался не обращать внимания на то, что от слёз ресницы слиплись в толстые стрелки.

 

— Справедливое замечание, генерал, — проговорил Рен и, пока Хакс пытался это переварить, добавил:

 

— Ты вернулся за мной.

 

— У меня был приказ, — ответил Хакс. — А вот мой приказ: прекрати упрямиться и дай проклятому дроиду напичкать тебя софамином, потому что никто не впечатлён.

 

— Вообще-то, генерал, сэр, софамин и родственные ему препараты противопоказаны в таких случаях…

 

— Когда мне понадобится твоё мнение, я спрошу, — сказал почти падающий от усталости Хакс, и дроид осёкся. — Хорошо?

 

       — Я _не могу_ , — просипел Рен таким голосом, как будто его сейчас стошнит. — Понятно? Я _не могу_ принимать лекарства. Они не… не сочетаются с Силой. Я не могу… терять контроль. Только не на таком маленьком корабле.

 

Теперь пришла для Хакса очередь уставиться. Слабый лихорадочный румянец проявился на скулах Рена и вновь растаял. Он закрыл глаза. Хакс мог различить их черноту сквозь тонкую кожу век. Было что-то такое в этом, а ещё в том, как Рен держался – совершенно без обычного высокомерия, — что притушило его злость, смывая вместе с ней последний стимул оставаться на ногах и бодрствовать. Внезапно генерал упал на стул рядом с койкой, чем поразил дроида и Кайло Рена, и провёл руками по волосам, приведя их в ещё больший беспорядок.

 

— Ладно, — сказал он.

 

— …Что?

 

— Хорошо, ладно, никаких лекарств. Но тебе нужно что-нибудь.

 

Хакс не представлял, из какого неисследованного участка его мозга пришёл совет, но он чувствовал себя слишком усталым, измученным и несчастным, чтобы долго это обдумывать. Он приблизился и взял Кайло Рена за руку.

 

Рен замер, вперив в него пронзительный взгляд, а затем посмотрел на их руки. Его кожа была горячей и скользкой от пота, а ладонь генерала – прохладной и сухой. Спустя пару секунд замешательства, его пальцы сжались вокруг пальцев Хакса с панической силой, до боли, так сильно, что тот еле сдержал задушенное проклятье. Вместе с контактом пришло сильное сбивающее с толку ощущение: смесь страха, паники и отчаяния. Хакс понял, что чувствует эхо эмоций Рена. Он сжал зубы, терпя боль и головокружительное осознание, что находится сейчас в двух головах одновременно, и подумал так напряжённо, как только мог: _«Держись»_.

 

Пальцы Рена сжались ещё сильнее. Хакс чувствовал, как кости его пальцев расплющиваются друг о друга, но не пошевелился, и спустя миг в его голове возникла не принадлежащая ему мысль: _«Попытаюсь»_.

 

 _«Не пытайся, делай»_ , — сказал он Рену и закрыл глаза. Моментом позже он услышал, как заработали манипуляторы дроида, и отголосок боли заставил его заскрипеть зубами, но он держался.

 

Он держался, и постепенно перестал осознавать что-либо, кроме руки Кайло Рена и необходимости делать один вздох за другим. Время растянулось, потеряло значение. Хакс не мог сказать, как долго это продолжалось, пока чей-то голос, зовущий его по имени, не пробился сквозь туман.

 

— ...кс? Генерал Хакс? Сэр?

 

Он моргнул и обнаружил, что медицинский отсек заполнен до отказа: дроиды, штурмовики, мужчины и женщины в форме медиков «Финализатора».

 

— Генерал Хакс, — произнесла одна из женщин, — всё в порядке. Теперь вы можете идти. Нам нужно забрать магистра.

 

Рен, похоже, был без сознания или на грани. Он лежал на койке под серебристым противошоковым одеялом, раны были скрыты повязками.

 

— Что… — начал еле живой от переутомления Хакс.

 

— Мы на «Финализаторе», сэр, – сказал ближайший штурмовик. – Мы добрались. Мы в безопасности.

 

Генерал попытался разжать ладонь, но она ему не повиновалась.

 

— Можете вы…

 

Хорошо, что ему не пришлось заканчивать мысль, потому что он не был сейчас уверен в своей способности связно выражаться.

 

Два медика бережно, но уверенно отцепили пальцы Кайло Рена от его собственных, и Хакс задохнулся, не сумев скрыть боль. Там, где его пальцы сжимал Рен, начинали расцветать синяки, а сама ладонь казалась твёрдой и онемевшей.

 

— Нужно, чтобы кто-нибудь осмотрел вас, сэр, — сказал кто-то. Он не обратил внимания.

 

Прошло некоторое время, пока Хакс со смущением понял, что все ждут, когда он отойдёт с дороги, чтобы можно было переложить Рена на носилки. Ему пришлось опереться на спинку стула, потому что ноги отказывались его держать. Он видел, как увозят обмякшего бесчувственного Рена. Только позже, когда его проводили до каюты, и он пытался решить, сможет ли снять одежду, прежде чем упасть на кровать, вдруг пришло понимание, что же изменилось. Это была тишина. Он снова был один внутри своего сознания. Ощущение было похоже на то оцепенение, которое окутывало его с момента гибели базы «Старкиллер», но было более лёгким и определённым.

 

Проваливаясь в сон, генерал Хакс подумал, что всё-таки предпочёл бы боль.


	2. Chapter 2

Сам по себе холод – это отсутствие. Недостаток энергии, что-то недополученное или отнятое. Холод – это не физическая величина, которую можно измерить или передать. Хакс знал это в совершенстве, он был среди лучших по физике и астрофизике во время учёбы, разбирался в понятиях тепловой функции и энтропии – меры, отражающей степень неупорядоченности системы. Однако за все годы пребывания на базе «Старкиллер» и в коридорах «Финализатора» холод стал для него чем-то вроде паразита, существом, которое свило гнездо внутри его костей.

 

Холод был коварен. Ты мог даже не замечать его, как не замечаешь постепенно сгущающихся сумерек, пока у тебя не начинали неметь пальцы на ногах и кончик носа. Потом начиналась дрожь, кожа покрывалась мурашками, каждый волосок поднимался торчком в глупой бессмысленной попытке сохранить тепло. Мёрзнуть – это не больно, но холод _удручает_ , и Хакс очень хорошо узнал это на собственном опыте.

 

Многие в Первом Ордене были родом из ледяных миров, и для них пробирающий до костей холод космического пространства был ожидаемым и привычным. Хаксу же никак не удавалось научиться не обращать на холод внимания, поэтому даже в своей личной каюте он носил рубашку и китель, надевал перчатки, а иногда даже дурацкую фуражку, и часто набрасывал на плечи шинель. Вообще-то, можно было настроить систему жизнеобеспечения для поддержания в помещении более приятной температуры, чем на остальном корабле или базе, но это означало бы уступку. Хакс не любил уступать. Так что он носил перчатки и шинель, игнорируя ощущение покалывания на коже, которая пыталась подчиниться древним механизмам, заложенным в каждом теплокровном организме. Он просто продолжал заниматься своими делами.

 

Все ждали от него сейчас именно этого, и это было весьма кстати. Если бы генерал Хакс предстал без своего «футляра», это было бы слишком необычно и могло привлечь излишнее внимание. Он не желал снимать перчатки по нескольким причинам, и прохладный воздух «Финализатора» был только одной из них.

 

Они шли с досветовым ускорением, поэтому даже спустя три дня после катаклизма в пределах их видимости оставалось новое маленькое светило, сиявшее на месте той планеты, где Хакс выполнял своё задание. Рождаясь в муках, крохотное солнце испускало интенсивные импульсы излучения широкого спектра, и некоторые из них были достаточно мощными, чтобы вывести из строя системы корабля. Большая их часть была восстановлена через несколько часов, но как минимум три лабиринта защиты ядер мотивационного гипердвигателя по левому борту проявляли признаки износа и возможных повреждений. На стороне эвакуирующихся кораблей Сопротивления были их скорость и небольшие размеры, а громада «Финализатора» представляла собой отличную цель для тормозного излучения заряженных частиц, которые выбрасывались при объёмном взрыве.

 

Техники сообщили Хаксу, что использование двигателя в этих условиях было, _вероятно_ , безопасным. _Вероятно_. Он потребовал рассчитать риски, и результаты были предоставлены после тщательных вычислений. Сейчас генерал смотрел из-за своей консоли на всё ещё яркую точку новорождённой звезды, сияющую сквозь иллюминаторы, и дрожал под слоями униформы.

 

Со времени первоначального коллапса Хакс руководил восстановлением безопасности «Финализатора», и ему почти не удавалось поспать. Поднявшись через пять часов глухого забытья с головной болью, от которой перед правым глазом тошнотворно мелькали ослепительные штрихи, он мрачно принялся за ждущие его многочисленные дела. Его правая ладонь распухла и покрылась тёмными пятнами синяков. Генерал был очень рад своим перчаткам и тому, что никто не может под них заглянуть. По крайней мере, головная боль была невидима. Она осела в его правой глазнице и отказывалась отступать, сколько бы салицилина он ни принимал. Спустя некоторое время к боли присоединилась тошнота.

 

Ему удавалось избежать конфуза на глазах кого-либо, но он не мог удержать в себе ничего, кроме нескольких крекеров. Хакс действовал на комбинации адреналина и ужасного корабельного кофе. Слишком многое нужно было сделать и обдумать, слишком многие вещи требовали его внимания. Надо было находиться на виду, и быть при этом сознательным и собранным, потому что он – это он, генерал Хакс. Тогда, может быть, все на этом проклятом корабле смогут оставаться самими собой и… не думать слишком много о том, что произошло, и что это значило. Печатая одной рукой и двумя пальцами другой, он непреклонно продолжал и продолжал работать.

 

Он связался со Сноуком на второй день. На периферии зрения плавали искры, которые не имели отношения к голограмме.

 

_— Почему вы не доставили Рена ко мне, генерал? Как вы объясните эту задержку?_

 

_— Верховный лидер, при взрыве планеты были повреждены основные щиты гипердвигателя. Техники оценивают вероятность успешного сверхсветового перелёта в 79.833%, но в связи с недавними потерями я решил, что это слишком рискованно. Я не могу позволить себе потерять ещё больше людей в случае ошибки._

 

_— Ваша предусмотрительность заслуживает похвалы_ , — проговорил Сноук с едва уловимыми угрожающими нотками в голосе. — _Тем не менее, мне необходим Кайло Рен. Пересадите его на исправный корабль и отправьте ко мне._

 

_— Приношу свои извинения, Верховный лидер, но Рена нельзя транспортировать в таком состоянии. Он серьёзно ранен, и медики сообщают, что в данный момент его… способности рискуют выйти из-под контроля. В беспамятстве он может нанести значительный вред на борту небольшого транспортного корабля. «Финализатор» достаточно велик и надёжен, чтобы выдержать подобную… активность. Мои лучшие люди работают над щитами гипердвигателя. Мы будем готовы совершить прыжок самое большее через два дня._

 

Хакс не мог различить деталей за мелькающими искрами головной боли, к тому же Верховный лидер всегда располагался спиной к источнику освещения, так что черты его лица скрывались в тени. Однако ему показалось, что деформированный рот немного искривился.

 

_— Очень хорошо_ , — сказал Сноук с пренебрежительным жестом.  — _Я позволю Рену немного зализать раны, пока вы восстанавливаете функциональность моего корабля_.

 

Хакс поклонился, спрашивая себя, можно ли на самом деле ощутить, как твой мозг ударяется о стенки черепа при каждом движении. Ещё он думал о том, получится ли у него добраться до некоего укромного места достаточно быстро, потому что тошнота вновь подкатывала к горлу. Он выпрямился и повернулся, чтобы покинуть помещение, но на полпути его остановил голос Сноука – шипящий, резкий, злобный:

 

_— И, генерал, я бы посоветовал вам сделать всё необходимое для этой операции. Это приказ, который я рекомендую исполнить немедленно_.

 

_— Понял вас, Верховный лидер_ , — ответил Хакс, вновь поклонившись. Он едва успел добежать до ближайшего освежителя до того, как случилось неизбежное, и был невыразимо благодарен за то, что оказался там в одиночестве.

 

Это было... много часов назад. Часов? Нет, дней. Всего день назад. Он потерялся во времени.

 

Сейчас он вернулся на капитанский мостик, и до официального окончания его смены оставалась ещё пара часов. Хотя его правая рука была защищена от чужих взглядов перчаткой, нельзя было полностью скрыть то, насколько сильно распухла ладонь и то, как он старался не пользоваться ею по возможности. Один из пальцев очень сильно болел, и остальные были немногим лучше.

 

_«Это не имеет значения_ , — сказал себе Хакс, — _это неважно, потому что есть дела, которые нужно закончить, и я могу сделать это и с одной рукой, вот и всё»_. Сноук приказал ему вернуться вместе с Реном, и он на самом деле не знал, что ожидает его по милости Верховного лидера. Его застало врасплох настойчивое требование Сноука перезарядить оружие для атаки на базу Сопротивления, особенно после такой эффектной демонстрации мощи при ударе по системе Хосниан. Генерал посчитал это массовым убийством, излишним расходом энергии, когда не менее успешно можно было достичь результата другой тактикой. И он помнил, как Сноук настаивал. Приказывал. Хакс смутно подумал сквозь боль, тошноту и изнеможение, будет ли у Сноука для него какое-нибудь особенно впечатляющее наказание, когда они, наконец, прибудут.

 

Он представлял, какими они могут быть, эти впечатляющие наказания, и офицеру удалось привлечь его внимание не с первой попытки.

 

— Генерал? Сэр?

 

Хакс вскинулся, невольно поморщившись, когда вспышка боли от руки встретилась с такой же из глазной впадины.

 

— Что?

 

— Сэр… вы в порядке?

 

— Да, я в порядке, — ответил он, чеканя каждое слово, и выпрямился за консолью. — В чём дело?

 

— Медицинский отсек, сэр. Им требуется ваше присутствие.

 

— Рен?

 

Офицер нервно кивнул. Хакс не навещал Кайло Рена с тех пор, как они прибыли. Он мог предположить, что увидит, мог представить это намного яснее, чем ему хотелось. Мертвенно-бледное, долговязое, нескладное тело Рена, висящее в розовом сиянии бакта-камеры. Тёмные раны и кровоподтёки. Медленно колышущаяся копна слишком длинных волос. Хакс точно знал, как будут выглядеть эти волосы: после нескольких дней погружения в них не будет даже мельчайших пузырьков, только чистая непроглядная чернота, висящая в жидкости, как водоросли. Как кружево.

 

Он прогнал от себя образ этих волос, усыпанных нетающими снежинками, пока земля тряслась и вспучивалась.

 

— Что случилось?

 

 — Они просят вас прийти, сэр. Никаких подробностей.

 

Рот Хакса сжался, и он поднялся, опираясь о консоль повреждённой рукой. Последовавший взрыв боли стал для него неожиданностью, и ему понадобились все силы, чтобы сохранить бесстрастное выражение лица, хотя с него и сбежали все краски.

 

— Благодарю вас. Вы свободны.

 

_«Ты будешь идти ровно»_ , — сказал он себе. – _«Ты будешь идти ровно и спокойно, и ты Не. Покажешь. Слабости»_.

 

*** 

 

В медотсеке царила суета, какой Хакс раньше не видел, и её причины были понятны. Офицер встретил его у главного входа и поспешно проводил мимо рядов раненых и выздоравливающих штурмовиков и пилотов. В воздухе стоял сильный запах крови и дезинфекции. Измученный желудок Хакса шевельнулся в ответ, но тот твёрдо сказал ему, что он пуст, и в дальнейшей акробатике нет смысла, и что на это сейчас нет времени. Желудок затих.

 

Все вокруг были заняты ранеными и не обращали особого внимания на Хакса, и это стало для него облегчением. Он позволил отвести себя в бакта-секцию и… остановился на пороге.

 

Казалось, что там взорвалась бомба. Вязкая розовая жидкость была везде, она капала с потолка и стен, собиралась лужами на полу. Осколки дюймовых стенок бакта-камеры из прозрачной стали валялись вокруг, как огромные стекляшки, вперемешку с кусками контрольных консолей. С потолка свисала пара электрических кабелей, плюясь искрами.

 

Посреди этой разрухи стояла на коленях одинокая фигура, обхватив себя руками и бешено дрожа. Лицо скрывали липкие пряди чёрных волос.

 

— О, _чёрт_ , — выдохнул Хакс и прошёл в палату. Под подошвами сапог хлюпала бакта, его внутренний счётчик прикидывал, сколько жидкости было утрачено, и какова её цена за унцию. Все остальные, казалось, примёрзли к дверям или приклеились к стенам. Никто не попытался ему помешать, никто не вымолвил ни слова, и он мог слышать рваное болезненное дыхание Рена.

 

Хакс остановился, посмотрел на Кайло Рена и вновь подумал: _«Всё, что ты любил когда-то, ветром унесёт»_ , пытаясь понять сквозь пульсирующую головную боль истинное значение этой фразы. Затем он сбросил шинель и опустился на колени, чтобы укрыть ею трясущиеся плечи. Жидкость, освобождённая из подогреваемой цистерны, успела остыть, и он ощущал её прохладу там, где она впиталась в его брюки.

 

— Эй, — сказал он, так как Рен не впал немедленно в ярость и не впечатал его в ближайшую твёрдую поверхность. — Эй, всё... на самом деле не очень хорошо, но здесь ты в безопасности. Тебе нечего бояться, никто не причинит тебе вреда.

 

Рена били мучительные волны дрожи. Он медленно поднял голову и всмотрелся в Хакса сквозь слипшиеся колтуны волос.

 

— Послушай, — продолжил Хакс. – Что бы тебе ни... приснилось, или привиделось, чего бы ты ни боялся, этого здесь нет.

 

В этот раз ресницы Рена склеились в драматичные чёрные стрелки не от слёз, а от бакты, но выглядели так же эффектно. Хакс устало пожелал, чтобы лучше уж этого не было. Рен попытался что-то сказать, но зашёлся в мучительном кашле, сжимая себя руками. Хакс сказал что-то, что его семья точно бы не одобрила, и обхватил рукой плечи Рена, не обращая внимания на то, насколько болит его рука, и на урон, нанесённый шинели.

 

Понадобилось время, чтобы Кайло Рен смог совладать с кашлем. Хакс оставался на месте, поддерживая его и ловя себя на том, что неуклюже поглаживает спину Рена сквозь ткань. Рука почти не слушалась его от боли.

 

— Это из-за того, что ты был в цистерне, — сказал он. — Дыхательная трубка. Она поцарапала тебе горло, скоро это пройдёт.

 

Он смутно осознавал, что у него есть зрители, и что его мигрень превзошла саму себя. Мелькнула мысль, можно ли понять, что у тебя инсульт, но ничто не имело значения, кроме несчастного бренного тела, которое... да, прижималось к нему, к его плечу, как будто это было в порядке вещей.

 

— Ты... ты пришёл в себя?

 

Рен кивнул с зажмуренными глазами и прижался теснее. Что-то внутри Хакса, и так находившееся на пределе прочности, наконец сломалось. Он обхватил второй рукой предводителя Рыцарей Рен, ручного почти-ситха Сноука, своего соперника и напарника, присел на пятки и крепко прижал его к себе. Когда дрожащие руки Кайло Рена обвились вокруг него, сначала неуверенно, а затем с отчаянной силой, он позволил себя обнять.

 

— Всё хорошо, — сказал Хакс. — Мы на «Финализаторе». Гипердвигатель сломан, над этим работают, но потребуется день или чуть больше, чтобы добраться до Сноука. С тобой всё будет в порядке. — Он посмотрел поверх тёмной головы, прижатой к его плечу:

 

— Он ведь будет в порядке, правильно?

 

— Да, сэр, — ответил один из дроидов. Большинство присутствующих людей так и не отлипло от стен и дверей. — Магистр Рен поправляется. Хотя должен заметить, что он выздоровел бы скорее, если бы бакта-камера не была разрушена.

 

— Будем считать, что я принял это к сведению, — сказал Хакс. – Он мёрзнет. Нужны одеяла, много одеял. Поместите его в горячую ванну. И приберите здесь всё.

 

Дроид с нехарактерным тактом промолчал о том, что они не смогут ничего сделать, пока генерал Хакс и Кайло Рен не отпустят друг друга. Через несколько минут, когда кто-то из человеческого персонала приблизился к ним, Хакс поднял глаза и позволил себе отодвинуться. Среди шума и суеты никто не заметил, как Хакс, без шинели, нетвёрдыми шагами покинул комнату.

 

В каюте Хакс всмотрелся в свои покрасневшие глаза в зеркале над раковиной и плеснул в лицо водой. Он не представлял, что на него нашло – хотя нет, он _знал_ , прекрасно знал. Это просто было то, что требовалось сделать, правильный поступок. Но с каких пор он руководствовался в своих действиях тем, что _правильно_ , а не тем, что _необходимо_?

 

Его голова болела, как гнилой зуб, мигрень острым ободком пульсировала вокруг правой глазницы, а сквозь пальцы, которые сжимал Кайло Рен во время их бегства с гибнущей планеты, словно продёрнули раскалённую проволоку. Он не мог сжать ладонь и пошевелить одним из пальцев без приступа боли, от которой скручивало желудок. _«Я разберусь с этим_ , — подумал он. — _Позже. Я разберусь с этим потом, а прямо сейчас у меня есть… дела_ ».

 

Заснуть не получалось, несмотря на боль и усталость, от которой Хакс чувствовал себя заторможенным, тупым и тяжёлым. Долг заставил его покинуть каюту ранним утром по корабельному времени, и он мерил шагами мостик в своей запасной униформе и без шинели. Когда служащий обратился к нему с просьбой пройти в медицинский отсек, на этот раз он не стал ничего спрашивать. Сказал, где его можно будет найти, если понадобится, поручил на время своего отсутствия руководство своему заместителю и проследовал по коридору к турболифту.

 

— Он стабилен, — сказал Хаксу доктор, встретив его у дверей медотсека. — Всё ещё слаб, и потребуется время, чтобы рана на боку полностью зажила, но он стабилен, и его можно перевозить.

 

Хакс что-то промычал в ответ.

 

— А _вы_ как чувствуете себя, генерал? — спросил медик, прищурившись на него. — Вы выглядите немного...

 

— Я в норме, — сказал он. — Спасибо за беспокойство, доктор. Я обращусь за вашей помощью, если она мне потребуется.

 

Доктор замолчал, и Хакс заметил, как его лицо на мгновение вспыхнуло. Он раздражал людей. Это не было новостью. Это не имело значения. Генерал не был уверен, что же _имело_ значение в данный момент, но он это выяснит.

 

Рен лежал в отдельной палате, опираясь на подушки, с трубкой, протянувшейся к одной руке. Сквозь тонкую больничную сорочку виднелись свежие белые перевязки. Рана на его лице блестела от бакты, края разреза скрепляли полоски пластыря. В остальном он выглядел настолько самим собой, что дрожащее нечто из вчерашнего вечера казалось совершенно нереальным.

 

— Магистр, — сказал Хакс. – Вы что-то хотели?

 

Тот указал взглядом на стул рядом с кроватью, и генерал плюхнулся на него без всякого изящества.

 

— Расскажи... — начал Рен, и Хакс понял, что говорить ему больно. — Расскажи, что ты говорил Верховному лидеру.

 

— О тебе?

 

Рен кивнул.

 

— Что ты ранен, и тебя нельзя перемещать. Он хотел, чтобы мы пересадили тебя на другой корабль и доставили к нему, но я сказал, что это небезопасно из-за... — Хакс слабо повёл рукой, — из-за Силы. Он согласился.

 

Глаза Рена проследили за его правой рукой в перчатке.

 

— Тем не менее, он приказал мне ускорить ремонт, чтобы можно было как можно быстрее привезти тебя к нему, — закончил Хакс. Он уже убедился, что никто не слышит их разговор. — Я уверил Верховного лидера, что мы удвоим усилия.

 

— Тебе больно, — сказал Рен.

 

— Что? Нет. Один из трёх лабиринтов щита в хорошем состоянии, два других вызывают вопросы, и прямо сейчас, пока мы говорим, техники работают над ними.

 

— Ты страдаешь от очень сильной боли, — сказал Рен.

 

Хакс слишком поздно осознал, что прижимает руку к груди, чтобы уберечь её.

 

— Убирайся из моей головы, — сказал он, но это прозвучало скорее устало, чем яростно.

 

 — Я не читаю твои мысли. Ты… их транслируешь. — Рен на секунду закрыл глаза. На бледной коже под ними пролегли тени, в его лице по-прежнему не было ни кровинки. Он показался Хаксу бесконечно усталым, таким усталым, каким только можно быть, прежде чем окончательно рассыплешься на куски. Генерал вспомнил свои собственные утомлённые глаза в зеркале. — Дай мне посмотреть, — проговорил Рен. Хакс неосознанно протянул руку, и у него не было сил вернуть её.

 

Рен прикоснулся к руке с удивительной мягкостью, взял Хакса за запястье и провёл кончиками пальцев поверх перчатки. Он вздрогнул, как будто что-то осязаемое причинило ему физическую боль, и прежде чем Хакс собрался с мыслями для протеста, осторожно стянул перчатку.

 

Это выглядело не очень. Синяки переливались множеством ярких цветов, а пальцы, которыми он не мог двигать, непропорционально раздулись. Рен уставился на руку, а потом медленно перевёл нечитаемый взгляд на лицо Хакса.

 

— Это сделал я? — спросил он.

 

Хакс отвёл глаза.

 

— Ты был не в себе. Я всего лишь терпел, пока дроид не заштопает тебя, вот и всё.

 

— Два пальца сломаны, — сказал Кайло Рен. — Это должно было причинить ужасную боль, и продолжает мучить тебя.

 

— Могу я теперь получить свою руку назад? — спросил Хакс, стараясь не замечать, каким приятным было прикосновение прохладных пальцев к его горячей коже.

 

— И ты почти не спал, — продолжал Рен, — и не подал виду, что страдаешь от истощения и мигрени. Ни одной мольбы о помощи, генерал?

 

Хакс посмотрел на него.

 

— Это головная боль, — сказал он. — Не мог бы ты перестать делать то, что ты делаешь, чем бы это ни было, пожалуйста?

 

— Я могу помочь, — сказал Кайло Рен, и вдруг снова стал юным – ужасно, неприемлемо юным, как тогда, на снегу, в лесу. — Я могу это исправить. Ты позволишь мне?

 

Хакс собирался отказаться, высвободить руку и уйти, чтобы проверить работу техников. Но, кажется, та его часть, которая могла так поступить, осталась там, среди умирающего леса. До смешного приятное ощущение – то, как прохладные пальцы держали его руку, и в любом случае всё было кончено, разрушено и потеряно, и он даже не знал, переживёт ли следующий разговор со своим командиром. И глаза Кайло Рена _спрашивали_ , не требовали, не приказывали. Генерал сгорбился, как будто кто-то обрезал поддерживающие его нити, и закрыл глаза.

 

— Вылечи меня, — сказал он. – Вылечи. Кажется, мне это нужно.

 

Хакса радовала прохлада прикосновений Рена, но неожиданно сменивший её поразительный жар не причинял боли, не обжигал. Он уносил и стирал боль, охватывая его руку, проникая сквозь кожу до самых костей. Возникло короткое пугающее ощущение рывка, и генерал успел подумать: _«Это были мои кости, он только что соединил мои кости своим разумом»_. За рывком последовало жгучее покалывание. Через мгновение он решился открыть глаза и посмотреть на руку, лежащую в ладонях Кайло Рена. Он не мог видеть сияния, окружающего их руки, но ясно ощущал его. Тёплый яркий свет, окутывающий кожу подобно перчатке. Это было... красиво, осознал Хакс, красиво, как выстрел из идеально спроектированного оружия, как выступление виртуозного музыканта. Ему казалось, что к нему прикасается музыка, и ему было тепло.

 

Хакс не представлял, сколько прошло времени до того, как Кайло Рен отпустил его руку и откинулся на подушки, пугающе бледный, хватая воздух ртом.

 

— Ты в порядке?

 

Рен кивнул. Он задыхался, как будто только что поднял что-то чрезвычайно тяжёлое.

 

— Я не могу... ничего сделать... с головными болями, — выдавил он с закрытыми глазами. — Но теперь ты сможешь пользоваться рукой.

 

Хакс согнул пальцы, ожидая боли, к которой уже успел привыкнуть, и был изумлён тем, что они послушались его сразу же и без возражений. Отёк и синяки исчезли, как будто их и не было.

 

— Спасибо, — тихо сказал Хакс. Рен чуть склонил голову, всё ещё не открывая глаз и тяжело дыша. Генерал был готов к этой внезапной ментальной тишине, к одиночеству в своём собственном разуме, но сейчас это сопровождалось совершенно нехаксовским желанием откладывать их возвращение к Сноуку как можно дольше. Он не знал, что Сноук собирается сделать с Реном, но был уверен, что это вряд ли будет что-то приятное. Эта мысль заставила его вновь взять руку Рена и сжать в своих ладонях — теперь он мог это сделать.

 

— Спасибо тебе.

 

Рен открыл глаза, слишком яркие, и взглянул на Хакса.

 

— Пожалуйста, — сказал он так, будто это было незнакомое ему слово. — В следующий раз... генерал... вам следует сразу прийти ко мне, не устраивая спектаклей.

 

Хакс уставился на него, остолбенев, и неожиданно рассмеялся. Ему понадобилось несколько мгновений, чтобы узнать этот звук. Всё разрушилось, всё лежало в руинах, у него всё отняли, но он почему-то ещё был способен смеяться. Он внезапно обнаружил, что решительно настроен не терять этого. Он так привык к холоду, и холод был ничем иным, как отсутствием тепла. Найти тепло здесь, в таком неожиданном месте – это было как маленький и совершенно незаслуженный подарок, который хотелось сохранить несмотря на все чудовищные последствия. Несмотря на то, что ждало впереди, несмотря на Сноука и Сопротивление. Его удивило осознание того, что он правда не хочет этого лишиться.


	3. Chapter 3

Звёздные Разрушители типа «Возрождённый», как и их предшественники в Имперском Флоте, были не просто большими и внушительными. Они были огромны. Их масштабы поражали воображение. Они вмещали девятнадцать тысяч офицеров, пятьдесят пять тысяч рядовых, полный легион штурмовиков и два крыла звёздных истребителей. На почти двухмильном корпусе, который вдвое превосходил по длине корабли типа «Имперский», топорщились орудия числом более трёх тысяч. Движение на досветовых скоростях обеспечивалось одиннадцатью массивными ионными двигателями. Энергию корабли этого типа получали посредством огромного одиночного реактора гиперматериальной аннигиляции. По размерам они уступали только Звёздным Дредноутам типа «Палач» Старой Империи, но обладали по сравнению с ними многими конструктивными преимуществами. Например, усовершенствованной защитой командного мостика, а также резервным мостиком, персонал которого мог координировать атаки, если бы основной командный пункт был повреждён или уничтожен.

 

Хакс не мог сказать, что знает каждый дюйм своего корабля – всё-таки, этих дюймов было более ста четырнадцати тысяч. Но он изучил «Финализатор» настолько, насколько вообще возможно изучить космический корабль. Генерал держал в памяти спецификации каждой системы, а также нормы потребления и номинальные уровни мощности. Он знал, где можно наладить перекрёстные связи в обход повреждённого или неисправного оборудования без серьёзного риска для функционирования корабля в целом.

 

Генератор гипердвигателя находился в кормовой части, шесть его мотивационных ядер были защищены сложными структурами лабиринтов, предназначенных для сдерживания вырабатываемых в процессе эксплуатации мощностей. Четыре из шести работали, два всё ещё находились в ремонте. Полностью готов был только один запасной комплект защитных лабиринтов, и технический отдел «Финализатора» был вынужден собирать второй. Этим и объяснялась задержка. Хакс был не без оснований уверен, что предупреждающая замена была излишней, но он не мог перестать видеть перед собой трескающуюся поверхность планеты, которая умирала далеко внизу. К тому же, он не особенно желал завершить прежде в целом безупречную карьеру, превратившись в пар вместе со всей своей командой по вине неисправного гипердвигателя.

 

Он смотрел за работами с наблюдательной платформы. Мужчины и женщины в униформе копошились вокруг неуклюжей громады генератора. Здесь, на корме, постоянно чувствовалась вибрация от трёх массивных двигателей, изготовленных «Верфями Куата». Это был не звук, а скорее ощущение, проникающее сквозь подошвы обуви. Слой гасящей вибрацию изоляции предохранял генератор привода от повреждений. Трубопроводы, подающие к генератору охладитель, также покрывал антивибрационный материал. Это было особенно важно, так как повреждение линий охлаждения не только отключило бы генератор, но и очень быстро превратило всю эту секцию корабля в «камеру смерти», до тех пор, пока не удалось бы устранить утечку и очистить воздух от ядовитого газа.

 

Хакс знал, что этот газ зелёного цвета. Ему приходилось видеть его несколько раз. Яркий ядовито-зелёный газ, тяжелее воздуха, поэтому он стелился над полом, как пары сухого льда. Один из трубопроводов вился вокруг выгнутой части ближайшего защитного лабиринта. Генерал вглядывался в него, пригвождённый к месту инстинктом, который он не мог распознать. Чётко, будто в замедленной съёмке, он увидел, как мультитул выскользнул из руки женщины-техника, сделал несколько оборотов в воздухе и перерезал шланг охлаждения.

 

_«Я знал, что это случится»_ , — подумал Хакс, всё ещё в оцепенении, в то время как ярко-зелёное шипящее облако обволокло женщину. Её крик оборвался, когда газ прожёг насквозь голосовые связки. Он не мог двинуться с места, даже когда сработал сигнал тревоги, и в генераторном отсеке началось столпотворение. Вопящие люди бегали туда и сюда, забыв о порядке. Он не мог пошевелиться, а его нос, глаза и горло обжигал едкий запах газа, изрыгаемого разорванным шлангом. _«Я умираю»_ , — подумал Хакс, ошеломлённый тем, насколько холодно и равнодушно он это воспринимал. _«Я умираю, и уже ничто не будет иметь значения»_. Со следующим вздохом генерал ощутил, как что-то сгорает у него в горле и груди, как нечто внутри освобождается с горячей сверлящей болью…

 

Хакс очнулся, задыхаясь и обеими руками держась за горло. Постепенно остатки кошмара рассеялись, и он снова оказался в своей каюте, в одиночестве, невредимый.

 

Спокойствие не торопилось возвращаться, но Хакс заставил себя дышать медленно и сосредоточиться на окружающей действительности. Он явно метался во сне, скомканное постельное бельё было влажным от пота. _«Это всего лишь сон, и всё позади_ , — сказал он себе. — _Процесс ремонта идёт по плану»_.

 

Но образы падающего инструмента и шипящего зелёного яда оставались поразительно яркими, и Хакс понял: он знал, что это случится, потому _уже видел, как это происходило_. Ему приснилась одна из тех смоделированных ситуаций, которые все они проходили во время обучения. Симуляторы в качестве одного из направлений тренировок Первого Ордена были изобретением его отца, коменданта Брендола Хакса, во времена Старой Империи. Благодаря этим занятиям войска Первого Ордена действовали значительно эффективнее, чем имперские штурмовики-клоны.

 

Хакс выбрался из кровати, всё ещё вздрагивая от последствий пережитого ужаса. Сценарий утечки охладителя был одним из самых сложных в цикле, и многим приходилось «погибать» несколько раз подряд, прежде чем удавалось отработать правильные действия в такой ситуации. Если ты погибал в симуляторе, то был обязан при следующем заходе обратить особое внимание на свои ошибки. В этом была вся суть.

 

Он принял короткий душ и оделся как можно быстрее, чтобы не терять тепло, подаренное водой. Его смена начиналась только через три часа, но он ни за что не мог снова лечь спать, когда этот сон всё ещё не стёрся из памяти. Было несколько причин для тревоги. Сны генерал видел нечасто, а если что и снилось, то это были неясные расплывчатые образы, которые растворялись сразу же после пробуждения. К тому же, было что-то очень значительное в воспоминаниях о том, как он стоял там и смотрел на разворачивающуюся катастрофу, и Хакс пытался понять, _почему_ его мозг послал конкретно этот образ, что хотел ему сказать.

 

Оставался один день запланированных ремонтных работ, прежде чем «Финализатор» мог совершить сверхсветовой прыжок и лечь на курс по координатам Сноука. Всего один. А потом, когда этот день закончится, и они отправятся в путь, Хакс не знал, чего ему ожидать. Хотя явно ничего хорошего. Говоря объективно, он провалил свою миссию. Неважно, что это была не только его неудача, что на исход ситуации повлияли и скверные решения Рена, и невезение, и эти несчастные пилоты Сопротивления. Его ошибки было достаточно. Верховный Лидер Сноук совершенно обоснованно сможет использовать его в качестве дурного примера. В Первом Ордене не было недостатка в достаточно компетентных служащих, которых можно было выдвинуть на его должность, и которым можно было поручить работу. Хакс очень, очень хорошо знал, что вовсе не является незаменимым.

 

Генерал всматривался в своё отражение, пока его руки отработанными движениями укладывали и расчёсывали волосы. Он выглядел более-менее обычно. Может быть, немного бледнее, а глаза более красные, чем хотелось бы, но, в общем-то, в порядке. Головная боль ещё не прошла, но стала терпимой, исчезли искры и сильная тошнота. Оставалась ещё тупая пульсация во внешнем уголке правого глаза, но с этим можно было жить. Гибель базы «Старкиллер» не оставила на нём видимых отпечатков.

 

Чего нельзя было сказать о Кайло Рене. Хакс резко отогнал эту мысль и попытался думать в другом направлении, но его разум отказался переключаться. Он не мог _не гадать_ о том, что же припас Сноук для Рена, который — надо признать это — провалился более эффектно, чем все они. Потерять дроида уже было достаточно. Затем он упустил девчонку, а потом проиграл битву на световых мечах _с этой девчонкой_ — неизвестной мусорщицей из дальнего угла галактики – как это вообще возможно? Хакс не знал, что там произошло с Соло, но это тоже было плохо. Он предупреждал Рена до того, как всё начало разваливаться на кусочки: _«Берегитесь, чтобы ваши личные желания не шли вразрез с приказами Верховного лидера Сноука»_ , но тот повёл себя очень по-реновски и ушагал прочь в лучшей вейдеровской манере, так что Хаксу больше всего хотелось его придушить, а теперь...

 

_«А что теперь?_ — спросил он себя и поправил выбившуюся прядь волос, рассматривая себя в зеркале — _Теперь-то что?»_

 

_«Я не знаю, чёрт возьми»_. Почему ему приснилась сцена симулятора об утечке охладителя? И самое главное, почему именно сейчас?

 

_«Я думаю, ты знаешь»_ , — сказал голос в его голове. Его собственный голос, но до жути усталый.

 

_«А теперь я разговариваю сам с собой. Почему я говорю сам с собой?»_

 

_«И это ты тоже знаешь_ , — произнёс голос. — Т _ебе приснилась утечка охладителя, потому что ты знаешь, что при этом происходит, и каковы последствия. Может быть, ты не очень хочешь, чтобы гипердвигатель ремонтировался в таком бешеном темпе, из-за того, что ожидает тебя в конце пути. Возможно, какая-то часть тебя не переживала бы, если бы этот сценарий обернулся правдой»_.

 

_«Это нелепость, и это похоже на предательство»_ , — рассвирепел Хакс и сердито уставился в глаза отражению. _«Всего лишь сон, и сны не могут на меня влиять. Я им не позволю. К тому же, это всего лишь отстрочило бы неизбежное, да и то ненадолго, в лучшем случае»_.

 

Он резко развернулся и вышел из комнаты, стараясь не прислушиваться к тихому усталому голосу: _«И всё же даже немного времени лучше, чем ничего»_.

 

Только позже он осознал, что с самого пробуждения где-то на задворках его сознания присутствовала странная маленькая искорка чувств, как противоположность пустому оцепенению. Она была настолько слабой и неясной, что очень легко было не заметить её.

 

*** 

 

Никто бы не удивился, увидев Хакса на мостике до начала его смены. Он часто оставался там во время своих периодов отдыха, в основном из-за того, что можно было выполнить больше задач, когда вокруг не было людей. И также никто не был удивлён его запросом о ходе ремонта. Генерал Хакс беспокоится о том, чтобы как можно скорее закончить работы и присоединиться к Верховному Лидеру, этого следовало ожидать. Офицер, которому пришлось признать, что всё, на самом деле, идёт не так быстро, как предполагалось, опасался обычного ледяного выговора, но получил не более чем лёгкий рассеянный кивок.

 

— Всё в порядке? — спросил Хакс. — Не было никаких происшествий?

 

— Нет, сэр, — ответил поражённый офицер. — Ремонт продолжается, но произошла небольшая непредвиденная задержка с изготовлением второго комплекта лабиринтов. Инженеры предполагают, что всё ещё возможно завершить починку вовремя, если не возникнет других проволочек.

 

—  Хм, – сказал Хакс. — Я должен сам произвести осмотр. Возвращайтесь к работе.

 

Путь от мостика до отсека генератора гипердвигателя даже быстрым шагом и с турболифтами занимал пятнадцать минут, и всё это время Хакс пытался не думать о сим-сценах, которых повидал немало. С детства его жизнь определялась и управлялась приказами. Он проводил дни в голопроекторных комплексах во множестве различных тренировочных сооружений на десятках баз Неизведанных регионов. То, что он был сыном Брендола Хакса, не давало ему никаких преимуществ во время испытаний в симуляторе. В случае чего, его оценивали даже более придирчиво, чем остальных. «Потакание слабостям,  —  сказал однажды его отец, — _препятствует совершенствованию храброго воина»_. Прошёл добрый десяток лет обучения, прежде чем Хакс понял, что у других людей на самом деле _нет_ таких строгих требований, которым нужно следовать, что вовсе не каждый идёт по жизни в таких условиях. Что можно _не быть_ таким, как он, что это допускается.

 

Если быть полностью честным с самим собой, в этом была одна из причин, почему выходки Кайло Рена так его раздражали. Рену разрешалось вести себя как избалованный ребёнок без особого недовольства со стороны Сноука. Ну а если бы молодой Хакс осмелился позволить себе хотя бы малую часть тех глупостей, которыми был регулярно занят Рен, это привело бы к серьёзным последствиям. Даже если оставить в стороне совершенно ненужную, контрпродуктивную, нестабильную природу этого ужасного светового меча, тот факт, что Рен не раз мимоходом использовал его для разрушения имущества Первого Ордена, был абсолютно недопустим в мире, который знал Хакс. Совершенно невообразимо было умышленно нанести ущерб чьему-либо оборудованию, а тем более – сделать это из детской необузданной злости. Сноук не только не обращал внимания на поведение Рена, он отказывался поддерживать влияние Хакса в этом деле. И генерала _выводило из себя_ то, что ему приходилось поддерживать военный порядок и иерархию, когда его авторитет регулярно подрывался напыщенным хамом _в совершенно ненужной маске_.

 

Он обнаружил, что тяжело дышит, и заставил себя разжать кулаки. Мысли о маске, световом мече и игре на публику провоцировали его. Хакс уже привык к горячему неудобному грузу разочарования в груди, прямо под ложечкой, от которого порой становилось трудно дышать. Разочарование и тревога, несмотря на то, что технически сыну Брендола Хакса никогда не позволялось тревожиться из-за чего-либо. Это было равносильно слабости, слабость являлась ошибкой, а ошибки были неприемлемы.

 

Мигрень Хакса монотонно звенела за правым глазом. _«Я буду рад_ , — подумал он, — _я на самом деле буду очень рад, когда мы прибудем к Сноуку, и всё это наконец-то завершится»_.

 

Взгляд на ремонтирующийся генератор гипердвигателя вновь вызвал знакомое жгучее щемящее чувство. Стоя на платформе и наблюдая, он сделал глубокий вдох, чтобы заставить себя успокоиться. Всё было почти так же, как во сне: работники в чёрных комбинезонах, выгнутая неуклюжая форма наполовину законченного защитного лабиринта, свисающий шланг с охладителем. В реальности никто не карабкался над трубопроводом так, чтобы была опасность выронить острый инструмент и повредить шланг. Но Хакс настолько сильно сжал ограждение, что его пальцы под перчатками побелели. Сцена из сна с ужасающей чёткостью стояла перед глазами.

 

_«Не мог бы ты думать потише?»_ —  сказал кто-то в его голове, и Хакс еле сдержал вскрик. Искры тут же заволокли зрение. Бешено моргая и повиснув на перилах, он уставился на происходящее внизу, чтобы отвоевать своё спокойствие.

 

_«Пошёл вон из моей головы»_ , — подумал он под аккомпанемент резкого звона в правой глазнице.

 

_«Я не в твоём мозгу. Как я сказал раньше, ты транслируешь. Твоим чрезвычайно, надо сказать, мощным разумом»_.

 

_«Я не делаю ничего подобного»_.

 

_«У кого из нас есть в этом опыт?_ — произнёс голос. — _Мне не особенно приятно слушать, как ты разглагольствуешь обо мне. Ты делаешь это ужасно часто»_.

 

_«Вовсе нет_ , — яростно подумал Хакс. — _И мне не пришлось бы этого делать, если бы ты не вёл себя так отвратительно всё чёртово время, так что будь добр, заткнись»_.

 

_«Ты ощущаешь противоречие. Я думаю, для тебя это непривычно»_.

 

_«Конечно же, нет. Нет никакого противоречия»_.

 

_«Ты лжёшь, генерал, и не особенно-то хорошо. Хотя, я думаю, вряд ли у тебя было много практики в этом»_.

 

Хакс заставил себя расслабить пальцы, вцепившиеся в перила. Вылеченная правая рука отозвалась слабой болью.

 

_«Я проигнорирую это ужасное оскорбление_ , — произнёс он мысленно, — _если ты прямо сейчас замолчишь и будешь держаться подальше от моего разума»_.

 

_«Я не могу ничего обещать. Ты единственный, кто проявляет такие эмоции на вершине своего ментального голоса»_.

 

_«Что.._. — начал он, с трудом сглотнув и отпустив ограждение. — _Что я должен сделать, чтобы тебя остановить?»_

 

_«Приходи и поговори со мной_ , — сказал голос. — _Мне скучно. Это на самом деле скучно, лежать здесь и ожидать неопределённой, но, без сомнения, неприятной участи»_.

 

_«Нет_ , — подумал Хакс. — _Мне некогда. Кое у кого из нас здесь есть чем заняться»_.

 

_«Ну, как знаешь. Но не вини меня за то, что подслушиваю твои мысли, генерал. Особенно те, о твоём отце. Интересные взаимоотношения, да»_.

 

Хакса окатило холодом.

 

_«Замолчи!»_ — произнёс он, и в этом слове звучал лёд.

 

Голос не отвечал. Генерал выпрямился, развернулся на каблуках и удалился тем же путём, каким пришёл. Внизу техники, ремонтирующие гипердвигатель, переглянулись и пожали плечами: кто мог знать, что бы это означало?


	4. Chapter 4

Поздно вечером по корабельному времени Хакс появился в медицинском отсеке и распорядился, чтобы их с Кайло Реном не беспокоили, так как им необходимо поговорить наедине и конфиденциально. Он сделал это со своей обычной отточенной деловитостью, и никто из медицинского персонала особо не задумался о предмете предполагаемого разговора – это была область, превышающая их уровень компетенции. Приход Хакса стал для них облегчением. Никто другой на борту не имел влияния на магистра Рена, а генерал, как минимум, соответствовал своему званию. Может быть, ему удалось бы уговорить пациента перестать быть настолько… сложным. Со скучающим Кайло Реном было очень трудно управляться.

 

— Генерал, — достаточно любезно произнёс Рен. — Я как раз гадал, когда же ты появишься.

 

— Нет, ты не гадал, — Хакс прислонился к запертой двери, скрестив руки на груди. — Ты знаешь моё расписание, хотя ни разу не побеспокоился проявить к нему хоть немного уважения. Если ты можешь читать мои мысли за тридцать палуб отсюда и на другом конце корабля, я искренне сомневаюсь, что для тебя было бы серьёзной задачей выяснить моё местоположение в любой момент времени.

 

— Верно, — Рен слегка пожал плечами, поморщившись. — Я знал, что ты идёшь. Счастлив?

 

— Не особенно, — Хакс отделился от двери, подошёл и сел рядом с кроватью. Рен полулежал, опираясь на гору подушек, и выглядел примерно так же, как и в прошлый раз, когда генерал его видел: нечитаемое выражение лица, пластыри и всё остальное. На его скулах горел слабый нездоровый румянец, и это не очень понравилось Хаксу.

 

— Могу я спросить, чем обязан удовольствию видеть тебя? — спросил Рен. Генерал нахмурился.

 

— Оставь эти игры. Ты сам сказал, что у меня — как там это звучало — очень мощный разум.

 

— Ты удивишься, но я не слушал тебя, — сказал Рен. — Во всяком случае, с самого утра. И это было намного сложнее, чем можно себе представить. Это как пытаться не слышать кого-то, поющего оперу в соседней комнате. Я устал.

 

У него по-прежнему был понурый вид: измученный, жутко бледный, за исключением этих слабых пятен румянца, огромные глаза запали, уголки необычно нежного рта опустились. В его тоне, по обыкновению, звучал тот рассеянно-самодовольный оттенок снисхождения, который всегда действовал Хаксу на нервы. Однако некоторая медлительность заставляла предположить, что он на самом деле израсходовал силы.

 

— Мне нужны ответы,  —  сказал Хакс, — и я хочу назад свою шинель, но сомневаюсь, что ты тот, кого нужно об этом просить.

 

— Это очень славная шинель, — ответил Кайло Рен. — Могу тебя понять. Каких ответов ты ищешь?

 

— Только одного: как долго у тебя была возможность подслушивать мои мысли?

 

Глаза собеседника расширились с таким невинно-удивлённым выражением, что это вызвало знакомую вспышку разочарования в груди Хакса.

 

– Я могу слышать мысли _каждого_ , генерал, — сказал Рен. — Польщён тем, что ты вообразил, будто моё внимание персонально.

 

Хакс сознательным усилием пропустил это мимо ушей.

 

— Значит, ты был осведомлён обо всём, что я думаю, последние… сколько мы уже знаем друг друга?

 

— Не обо всём. Но, как я говорил, твой разум довольно трудно игнорировать. Почему это тебя беспокоит?

 

Хакс уставился на него.

 

— Почему это меня _беспокоит_?

 

— Ага. Что в этом неприятного?

 

— Наверное, это как-то связано с полным неуважением к частной жизни? — ответил Хакс, не отводя взгляда. — Ты не мог хотя бы _сказать_ об этом при случае? Это как… как услышать, что кто-то не просто регулярно походя роется в твоих личных вещах, но делает это _годами_. Ты на самом деле не понимаешь или прикидываешься, потому что это тебя забавляет?

 

Рен наклонил голову, разглядывая Хакса, и тот поймал себя на мысли, что уже утомился замечать, какие у магистра большие, тёмные, блестящие глаза, и насколько густые ресницы.

 

— Я не могу представить, почему ты так переживаешь, — сказал Рен. — В конце концов, не очень-то они _интересные_ , твои мысли. Большинство из них. А вот те, что о твоём отце, коменданте Хаксе… эти мысли, генерал, меня действительно заинтриговали.

 

Хакс замер, прикрыл глаза и сделал глубокий-преглубокий вдох.

 

— Скажи мне, магистр Рен, — произнёс он, чётко выделяя каждое слово. — В тебе вообще есть _хоть какие-то_ положительные качества?

 

Ответом было молчание. Генерал открыл глаза и обнаружил, что Кайло Рен, запрокинув голову, задумчиво разглядывает потолок.

 

— Ну… — сказал он через некоторое время. — Я высокий, в отличие от некоторых. Это удобно. И ты можешь заметить, что я способен причинить тебе боль с помощью моего разума, генерал, но не делаю этого _в данный момент_.

 

— Не угрожай мне, — сказал Хакс устало. — Это бестактно.

 

— Кто сказал, что это угроза? Ты задал вопрос, я на него ответил. — Рен приподнялся, сжал губы и вперил взгляд в Хакса.

 

— Ты не боишься меня, — добавил он, как будто только что пришёл к этому выводу.

 

— Да, — согласился Хакс. — Не боюсь.

 

Рен посмотрел пристальнее, и генерал почувствовал тёмный сверлящий взгляд, ощутил его, как физическое прикосновение. Потребовалось очень много сил — больше, чем он мог себе позволить — чтобы оставаться совершенно спокойным и смотреть Рену в глаза, но он всё равно это сделал.

 

— Не боишься, — повторил Рен и откинулся на подушки, вновь моментально помолодев. Хакс предпочёл бы не видеть его таким. — Знаешь, что я могу тебя убить, и это тебя не пугает.

 

— Я солдат. Многие хотят меня убить. Это специфика работы.

 

— Но ты не чувствуешь страха. И тем не менее... ты избегаешь говорить о своём отце. Не допускаешь даже мысли об этом.

 

Хакс вовремя удержался от того, чтобы запустить пальцы в волосы, и заставил себя сложить руки на коленях.

 

— Верно, —  произнёс он, сначала несколько раз глубоко вздохнув, чтобы восстановить самообладание.  —  Я избегаю этих мыслей. Я не обсуждаю _чьих бы то ни было_ отцов, магистр Рен. 

 

Глаза Кайло Рена распахнулись на миг, и Хакс понял, что попал в цель.

 

— Я был бы признателен, — добавил он, — на личном и профессиональном уровне, если бы ты впредь держался подальше от моего разума.

 

Пауза затянулась, а затем Рен пожал плечами, и это снова вызвало гримасу боли.

 

— Я попытаюсь, — сказал он, потирая плечо там, где из-под больничного одеяния виднелся край перевязки. — Теперь моя очередь задавать вопросы. Почему ты вернулся за мной?

 

Хакс вздёрнул бровь. Его очень удивило, что Рен отвёл глаза, как будто не решался встретиться с ним взглядом.

 

— Я говорил тебе. У меня был приказ.

 

— От него было бы очень легко уклониться, — сказал Рен, теребя в руках уголок простыни. — У тебя почти не оставалось времени. Намного проще и безопаснее было сразу же покинуть планету, а не тратить драгоценные минуты на то, чтобы найти и спасти меня.

 

— И всё же я выполнял приказ, — ответил генерал.

 

— Ты никогда не обсуждаешь приказы?

 

— А это имеет значение?

 

Рен поднял глаза.

 

_— Ты сомневался или нет?_

 

— Да! — рявкнул Хакс. — Да, я сомневался. Я думал о том, чтобы оставить тебя там. Доволен? Это ты хотел услышать?

 

— Почему же ты так не сделал?

 

На этот раз Хакс не успел остановиться и всё-таки запустил пальцы в волосы, скривившись от того, что его тщательно приглаженная причёска совершенно разлохматилась.

 

— Ну вот, смотри, _что_ я из-за тебя наделал. Почему я тебя там не бросил? Я не знаю, Рен. Может быть, у меня вообще нет привычки ослушиваться приказов, а особенно — приказов Верховного лидера. Возможно, из-за того, что во всём этом есть большая доля твоей вины, а не только моей. И я хотел бы, чтобы ты был здесь и понёс своё наказание. А может, потому что я просто не смог.

 

— Ты ненавидишь меня, — тихо произнёс Кайло Рен.

 

Хакс посмотрел на него, чувствуя себя тысячелетним старцем.

 

— Ох, да ради всего Космоса, неужели это правда происходит? Я тебя _не ненавижу_. Большую часть времени. Ненависть — непрофессиональное и незрелое чувство. Практически всё в тебе глубоко меня раздражает, и ты прилагаешь большие усилия, чтобы это максимально усугубить.

 

— Ты ненавидишь мой световой меч.

 

— Правильно, — признал он. — Я ненавижу твой световой меч. Теперь ты счастлив?

 

— Почему?

 

 Хакс набрал воздуха, чувствуя, будто в груди развязался узел.

 

— Почему? Потому что он вызывающий, опасный и нестабильный, и ты на регулярной основе используешь его для того, чтобы крошить мой корабль на кусочки. И он так выглядит, потому что _сломан_. Тебе вполне по силам собрать новый, с целым кристаллом, чтобы не было постоянной угрозы отрезать свои дурацкие пальцы, активируя клинок. Но нет, ты цепляешься за этот, несмотря на опасность, потому что думаешь, что он впечатляет и пугает, а ещё сочетается с твоей эстетикой.

 

Он вовсе не собирался заходить так далеко. Рен глядел на него, слегка приоткрыв рот, и выглядел всё таким же юным. Хакс вздохнул.

 

— И эта твоя глупая маска. Чтобы производить впечатление, тебе вовсе не нужно прятаться за чёртовым вокодером и ведром с угрюмой рожей. Ну вот, я это сказал.

 

Рен так долго молчал, что Хакс уже начал прикидывать, не придётся ли ему завершить этот кошмарный-прекошмарный день, потеряв сознание от удушения Силой. Через пару минут Рен снова принялся комкать угол простыни и тоже вздохнул.

 

— Я не собираюсь отрезать себе пальцы, — тихо произнёс он. — Я осторожен.

 

Это прозвучало настолько абсурдно, что Хакс даже не потрудился ответить.

 

— Но меня трогает твоя забота, — закончил Рен.

 

— Я больше забочусь о том, чтобы не стать посмешищем для всего Первого Ордена, — сухо ответил Хакс. — Не хотелось бы прославиться как напарник того, чей показушный непрактичный образец оружия взорвался и унёс с собой жизни тридцати офицеров.

 

— Он _не взорвётся_ , — сказал Рен с обидой, и снова в мозгу и груди генерала вспыхнули жаркие искры. — Я его контролирую.

 

— Я припомню это, когда мне в следующий раз придётся писать заявку на новую консоль. Итак, что ты говорил утром насчёт противоречия?

 

Рен моргнул, а затем сделал понимающее лицо.

 

— А, это.

 

— Именно.

 

— Ты не хочешь возвращаться,  — мответил магистр. — Не желаешь возвращаться к Сноуку, потому что опасаешься того, что он сделает, и не уверен в будущем. Но ты чувствуешь, что выбора нет.

 

Теперь заморгал Хакс:

 

— Я…

 

— А ещё ты не хочешь везти меня к нему, так как знаешь: что бы Сноук ни собирался сделать с тобой, меня ждут намного более неприятные вещи. И я полностью согласен с твоим прогнозом.

 

— Тем не менее, ты его ученик.

 

— Вот поэтому моя неудача хуже, чем твоя — она нанесла ему личное оскорбление. Ты просто солдат. Для меня на кону стоит намного больше.

 

— Он сказал, что сам закончит твоё обучение.

 

— Не сомневаюсь, — сказал Рен мрачно. — Ты не представляешь, насколько сильно я провалился, генерал. Тебе кажется, что понимаешь, но это не так.

 

— Расскажи мне.

 

Рен резко взглянул на него, и Хакс почувствовал что-то вроде призрачного прикосновения за глазами, которое вновь вызвало отзвук почти стихшей мигрени. Затем это ощущение ушло.

 

— Ты и правда имел это в виду. На самом деле, — удивился Рен.

 

— У меня привычка говорить прямо. Расскажи.

 

— Я… я не могу.

 

Хакс посмотрел задумчиво.

 

— Ладно. Но если передумаешь, я готов выслушать. — У него не было желания упиваться позором Рена, ему просто хотелось знать. Его опыт говорил, что осведомлённость почти всегда лучше неведения, даже если факты ужасны. Выяснив рамки проблемы, можно хотя бы попытаться придумать способ не погибнуть _всем_ и сразу.

 

Рен медленно кивнул. Хаксу пришла в голову мысль, что это был, наверно, самый долгий их разговор за всё время, и он невольно улыбнулся.

 

– Что такого смешно... погоди, — Рен вскинул руку, прислушиваясь к чему-то, недоступному ушам Хакса. Его лицо изменилось. Сначала генерал не мог определить это выражение, а затем опознал невесёлую понимающую усмешку.

 

— Что... — начал он, но тут прозвучал сигнал его комлинка.

 

_— Командный мостик вызывает генерала Хакса_.

 

Он принял вызов.

 

— Хакс слушает.

 

_— Генерал, техники сообщают, что ремонт генератора гипердвигателя завершён, функциональность полностью восстановлена. Мы готовы к прыжку по вашей команде_.

 

Кривоватая ухмылка Кайло Рена стала шире. Долгое мгновение он и Хакс смотрели друг на друга.

 

_«Я обязан это сделать»_ , — подумал генерал.

 

_«Я знаю»_.

 

 — Уже иду, — сказал Хакс в комлинк, глядя Рену в глаза. — Готовьте корабль к переходу в гиперпространство. Конец связи.


	5. Chapter 5

Когда в прошлый раз Хакс видел Верховного лидера Сноука лично, передвижной командный пост располагался на старой, ещё времён Империи, антигравитационной платформе. Сноук приказал убрать роскошную отделку и заменить сдержанной, почти монашески-аскетичной, что ассоциировалось у генерала с самим Верховным лидером. Однако в конструкции платформы угадывалось её искусственное происхождение.

 

Сейчас Сноук укрылся внутри астероида — небольшого, но, тем не менее, настоящего. Замаскированный «Финализатор» остался на безопасном расстоянии. Командному шаттлу пришлось подойти достаточно близко, прежде чем Хакс смог опознать характерные черты, отличающие искомый астероид от миллиарда других в поясе. Всего лишь отблеск сенсоров тут и там, да незначительная разница в отражающей способности поверхности в тех местах, где её структура была изменена. Несколько неприятных мгновений Хакс думал, не ошиблись ли они. А может, ошибки как раз _не было_ , и Сноук на самом деле по непонятной причине хотел, чтобы они высадились на проклятый астероид. Но затем неровный серо-коричневый кусок скалы опустился, открывая чёрный провал, две широкие створки взрывозащитных ворот сдвинулись на скрытых направляющих, и показался посадочный отсек.

 

Дорога сюда была совершенно обыденной. На корабле масштабов «Финализатора» едва ощущается толчок, когда мотиваторы гипердвигателя задействуются и швыряют всю невообразимую громаду вместе с содержимым и командой сквозь гиперпространство на сверхсветовой скорости. Корпус корабля меньших размеров будет трещать в момент прыжка. «Финализатор» же только слегка подрагивал, ложась на курс, пока звёзды за иллюминаторами размазывались в яркие полосы.

 

За время пути Хакс провёл несколько совещаний со старшими офицерами, чтобы быть в курсе всех событий. Он ни разу не ощутил лёгкой вспышки тепла и не слышал в своём мозгу выводящего из себя голоса Рена. Магистр или вёл себя тихо, или же действительно старался держаться от мыслей Хакса подальше. В любом случае, это был прогресс. Хакс даже не видел Рена до самого момента прибытия, когда тот появился на полётной палубе, чтобы понаблюдать заход на посадку — полностью упакованный в свои обычные чёрные одеяния, шлем на месте.

 

Хакс кивнул ему и получил короткий кивок в ответ, и на этом с общением было покончено.

 

Когда шаттл совершил посадку, Рен первым прошагал по трапу в окружении шипящих струй пара. Хакс не заметил даже намёка на хромоту.

 

Генералу до сих пор не вернули шинель. Не то чтобы без неё он чувствовал себя неловко, но ему определённо было прохладно, и не хватало тепла и тяжести шинели на плечах. Хакс подтянулся, махнул своим сопровождающим и проследовал из шаттла вслед за Реном в новое убежище Сноука.

 

Коридоры и помещения внутри выглядели так же, как на «Старкиллере» - полированный металл и пласкрет, чёрный, серый и жёлтый цвета – но Хакс всё время ощущал вес камня вокруг, над головой, под ногами. Нигде не было иллюминаторов, и это неожиданно угнетало, хотя он привык к огромным космическим кораблям и по большей части подземным планетарным базам. В (холодной, изматывающей, сложной) работе на «Старкиллере» больше всего остального радовало отсутствие формальных светских обязательств. Генерал был вышестоящим лицом на планете, если не считать Кайло Рена. Никто на всей базе не смог бы _заставить_ Хакса посетить официальный банкет или приём, хотя он изредка ненадолго появлялся на мероприятиях, которые офицеры организовывали с его согласия. Достаточно было показаться. Никакой обременительной необходимости задерживаться и общаться. Через несколько часов после прибытия на планету — на астероид — он всем сердцем желал вернуться на «Старкиллер», чтобы разбираться с порубленными в гневе консолями или неразберихой в поставках. Атмосфера здесь была настолько натянутой и формальной, что у Хакса начала дёргаться губа.

 

По сравнению с этим, Сноук был почти облегчением. В реальности Верховный лидер выглядел вовсе не так внушительно, как его голограмма. Он был лишь немного выше Хакса, и в своём плаще из тяжёлой зейд-ткани казался щуплым, сгорбленным и бледным. Генерал не представлял, откуда взялись рубцы, изуродовавшие черты лица Сноука, или борозда на его черепе, и даже не собирался об этом спрашивать.

 

Сноук сидел в простом кресле с прямой спинкой, которое почему-то воспринималось как _трон_ даже без всяких украшений. На поклон приблизившегося Хакса он ответил кивком.

 

— Генерал, — вживую голос такой же негромкий и задумчивый, но менее раскатистый. — Наконец-то. Я надеюсь, все сложности с гипердвигателем моего корабля были преодолены?

 

— Да, Верховный лидер, — ответил Хакс. — Все системы функционируют. Мои техники прекрасно себя проявили.

 

— Я запомню это, — Сноук сложил пальцы домиком. Его суставы были шишковатыми и опухшими, как у старика, но никто не знал, _сколько же_ лет Верховному лидеру на самом деле. Он устремил на Хакса непроницаемый взгляд лишённых ресниц глаз. — Итак, объясните мне своими словами, что же пошло не так. С самого начала.

 

Хакс понял, что ощущает давление на лицо и глаза под взглядом Сноука, и вспомнил слова Рена: _«У тебя очень мощный разум»_. Он глубоко вздохнул, приводя мысли в порядок. Во время доклада генерал держался и говорил совершенно спокойно. Он начал с утраты карты на Джакку и побега пленника Дэмерона с помощью вышедшего из повиновения штурмовика ФН-2187. Рассказал о бесплодных попытках отыскать дроида и о том, как Кайло Рена явно заинтересовала девушка-мусорщица, которая помогла беглецам покинуть планету.

 

— По моему мнению, Верховный лидер, — сказал Хакс, — было ошибкой предположить, что девушка и дроид равноценны с точки зрения интеллекта. Мы вполне могли заполучить дроида на Такодане, направив больше войск для противостояния атаке пилотов Сопротивления, но упустили его, когда Кайло Рен принял решение положиться на свою способность извлечь информацию из сознания девушки.

 

Сноук смотрел на него, и Хакс в очередной раз удивился, о чём, во имя шестнадцати преисподних, Рен только _думал_. Ладно, _обычно_ его ментальные допросы не занимали много времени, но всё же девчонка видела карту... сколько раз? Всего один? И кто мог сказать, что её воспоминания абсолютно соответствуют истине? Лучше было завладеть самой картой, чем чьей-то памятью о мимолётном взгляде на эту карту.

 

— Хорошее замечание, генерал, — произнёс Сноук, но некий слабый оттенок в интонации дал понять Хаксу, что Верховный лидер не вполне с ним согласен. — Продолжайте.

 

— Мы понадеялись на девушку, а это означает, что её бегство стало серьёзной проблемой, — сказал Хакс. — Магистр Рен не посвящает меня в тонкости своего мыслительного процесса, но как только он узнал, что девушка обладает способностями, можно было сделать логическое заключение о вероятности её побега с их помощью. Однако, разрушение базы «Старкиллер» стало результатом ряда ошибок вкупе с невезением. Мы не были готовы к тому, что малые силы противника окажутся способны проникнуть на базу и вывести из строя генераторы щитов. Мы также не были готовы к двойной атаке на излучатель — со стороны звездных истребителей Сопротивления и Соло с помощниками. Я...

 

— Да, генерал?

 

Хакс сглотнул, по-прежнему вытянувшись по стойке «смирно».

 

— Я полагаю, что перезарядка оружия для удара по системе Илиниум вместо прямой атаки на базу Сопротивления вынудила противника направить на «Старкиллер» все свои силы. Им уже была известна устрашающая мощность излучателя после её демонстрации нами на системе Хосниан. Если бы они не напали на «Старкиллер», мы могли бы вновь захватить девушку и извлечь из её памяти нужную информацию.

 

— Я помню, как вы сомневались в моём решении нацелить оружие на систему, — спокойно сказал Сноук. — И Рен тоже сомневался. Нынешнее мнение принято во внимание, как и ваши возражения тогда.

 

Хакс снова с трудом сглотнул.

 

— Да, Верховный лидер, — ответил он.

 

Сноук не отводил взгляда несколько долгих мучительных мгновений, а затем откинулся на спинку своего трона. Хакс почувствовал, что ему внезапно стало легче дышать, и подавил желание потереть грудь.

 

— В настоящий момент я формирую тайную сеть разведки по всей галактике, чтобы возобновить поиски Скайуокера, — проговорил Сноук. — Я потребую от вас активного участия в этих поисках, генерал. И более успешного.

 

— Да, Верховный лидер, — повторил Хакс. Сноук пренебрежительно повёл рукой. Генералу был хорошо знаком этот жест ещё по голограмме.

 

— На этом всё.

 

Хакс глубоко поклонился, исполнил идеальный поворот кругом и почти дошёл до двери, когда Сноук добавил:

 

— Вы преуспели, генерал.

 

Хакс остановился.

 

— В спасении Кайло Рена, — продолжил Сноук. — Я был бы очень недоволен, если бы вы не смогли привезти его ко мне.

 

— Сэр, — сказал Хакс, чувствуя, как его желудок кувыркнулся. Когда продолжения от Сноука не последовало, он вновь пошагал к двери и, наконец, оказался в безопасности коридора снаружи.

 

*** 

 

Официальный банкет тем вечером оказался настолько ужасен, насколько Хакс и ожидал. Слишком много перемен блюд, слишком много формальных приветствий. Ему пришлось произнести небольшую речь, чего он как раз _не предполагал_. Единственной приятной вещью в этом испытании было то, что Кайло Рен не присутствовал, чтобы стать свидетелем его замешательства. Рен не упоминался в программе вечера, и за столом не было выделено места для него.

 

Когда всё закончилось, Хакс обнаружил, что гадает, почему Рен был освобождён от этой повинности. Неужели официальные банкеты ниже достоинства Рыцарей Рен, или же причина в том, что никто не смог придумать, как можно поднимать бокалы, сидя в совершенно ненужном шлеме?

 

Он решил не обращать внимания на этот вопрос. Распорядок Рена — не его проблема, как и сам Рен в данный момент. Это должно было стать более ощутимым облегчением. Хакс не собирался думать об этом, вместо этого он намеревался хорошенько выспаться. И не хотел вспоминать холодный взгляд Сноука. _«Нынешнее мнение принято во внимание, как и ваши возражения тогда»_.

 

Минуть двадцать спустя Хакс произнёс нечто непечатное, поднялся, обулся и послал с консоли своей гостевой комнаты запрос о местонахождении Кайло Рена.

 

*** 

 

Дверь в апартаменты Рена с шипением распахнулась в темноту. На мгновение, пока его глаза не привыкли, Хакс подумал, что комната пуста. Затем в слабом красном свете нескольких индикаторов комм-консоли он различил тёмную фигуру на кровати. Фигура пошевелилась, и два красных отблеска отразились в её глазах.

 

— Пришёл посмотреть на покойника, генерал? — произнёс потусторонний голос. Хакс подумал, что никогда раньше не слышал, чтобы кто-то говорил настолько _замогильно_ , но Кайло Рен с этим справился, возможно, после многих часов прилежных тренировок. — Боюсь, я сейчас не очень-то могу составить хорошую компанию.

 

Хакс шагнул в тусклые красноватые сумерки и позволил двери закрыться за ним.

 

— Тебя не было на банкете. Я пришёл выяснить, почему. И когда ты _вообще_ можешь составить хорошую компанию? — добавил он, покосившись на Рена, который лежал совершенно неподвижно.

 

— У меня бывают моменты, — ответил Кайло Рен. — Не включай свет, пожалуйста.

 

Хакс отдёрнул руку от световой панели.

 

– Надо же, ты попросил _любезно_?

 

—  Я сегодня сам не свой, — глаза закрылись и открылись вновь, и раздался смешок, похожий на кашель. — Хотя на самом деле я полностью _в себе_. К сожалению.

 

Хаксу это не понравилось. Он опустил руку, подошёл к кровати и посмотрел на Кайло Рена.

 

— Что с тобой? Что случилось?

 

— Ничего, что должно тебя беспокоить, генерал, — сказал Рен. Зрение Хакса уже достаточно адаптировалось, чтобы он смог разглядеть, как Рен смотрел в направлении него, но не в глаза ему. Вернее, он мог бы смотреть в глаза Хаксу, если бы они располагались на четыре дюйма правее, чем обычно. Кроме того, он был покрыт потом, несмотря на то, что в комнате стояла прохлада.

 

Любопытство и раздражение Хакса уступили место беспокойству: что-то здесь было не так.

 

— У тебя проблемы со зрением, да? — тихо спросил он. Глаза Рена, сверкающие между полуприкрытыми веками, слегка шевельнулись, разглядывая его, но всё ещё не могли сфокусироваться.

 

— Зрение вернётся в своё время. Оно всегда возвращается.

 

— Всегда? Как часто это у тебя?

 

— Не очень.

 

Хакс запустил руки в волосы со вновь вспыхнувшим раздражением:

 

— Сегодня утром ты выглядел более-менее обычно, по крайней мере, насколько я могу судить. И это мне напоминает... сколько же масок ты носишь? Я думал, мы оставили это на «Старкиллере». Что ты делал весь день?

 

Холодный взгляд Сноука снова всплыл в памяти Хакса.

 

— Или... вернее будет сказать, — проговорил он медленно, — что Сноук делал с тобой?

 

Снова раздался слабый хрипловатый звук, который мог быть и смешком, и кашлем.

 

— Верховный лидер Сноук выразил свою оценку моих недавних действий, — сказал Рен. — Очень ясно выразил.

 

Хакс продолжал неловко стоять возле кровати, и это начало действовать ему на нервы. На те немногие, что остались. В комнате был всего один стул — за настольной консолью — так что генерал сел на край постели Рена и замер.

 

На лёгкое движение матраса под весом Хакса Рен ответил резким вздохом и сдавленным стоном. Он зажмурил глаза и прижал пальцы к лицу так сильно, что на руках выступили сухожилия.

 

_«Ох»_ , — подумал Хакс. Все кусочки головоломки встали на место, когда он вспомнил, как Рен говорил на «Финализаторе»: _«Я не могу ничего поделать с мигренями, но теперь ты сможешь пользоваться рукой»_.

 

— Прости, — произнёс генерал вслух. — Я не понял сразу. Это?..

 

Он не привык чувствовать себя беспомощным. Через некоторое время пальцы Рена расслабились, но он по-прежнему прижимал их к лицу, к закрытым глазам.

 

— Мне уже становилось очень плохо четыре раза за вечер, но если я почувствую приближение пятого, я дам тебе знать, генерал, — процедил он сквозь стиснутые зубы. — Тебе нужно было что-то конкретное?

 

— Я не знал, что у тебя бывают такие головные боли, — сказал Хакс и тут же понял, как глупо это прозвучало.

 

— По очевидным причинам, я стараюсь не афишировать это. Обычно всё _не настолько_ плохо. Обычно мне не приходилось проводить несколько часов в присутствии могущественного существа, которое максимально эффективно использовало Силу для выражения собственного недовольства. — Теперь Рен убрал руки, но всё так же не открывал глаза. Волосы на его висках промокли от пота.

 

Хакс воскресил в памяти свой «разбор полётов». Да... Сноук был недоволен и по-прежнему полон решимости обнаружить Скайуокера до того, как Орден Джедаев сможет вновь поднять свою назойливую голову, но он вовсе не угрожал генералу...

 

При взгляде на Кайло Рена в его мозгу всплыло слово _«пытки»_.

 

— Нет, – сказал Рен очень-очень устало. — Не пытки. Ты не поймёшь. Тебе даже никто не позволит попытаться понять.

 

Хакс начал было что-то говорить, но потом только вздохнул и ссутулился.

 

— Да, я не понимаю, и не думаю, что мне этого очень хочется, — сказал он, наконец. — Но с точки зрения военного, мне это кажется необдуманным манёвром.

 

— Осторожно, генерал.

 

— Что, и _он_ тоже слушает мои мысли?

 

— Возможно. Я не знаю. Эта комната в порядке — я имею в виду, сейчас. Думаю, он не предполагал, что у меня будет гость. В любом другом месте он, несомненно, слышит тебя. Это его штаб, и Верховный лидер очень дорожит информацией.

 

Хакс подумал, что это было слышно в приглушённом голосе Сноука. Ин... фор... мация.

 

— Я хотел сказать, —  генерал проигнорировал слова о неожиданных визитах,  —  если кто-то обладает ценной боевой единицей, пусть он даже... недоволен её деятельностью, вымещать это недовольство на самой боевой единице — контрпродуктивно, неэффективно и подрывает дух.

 

— Боевая единица, — повторил Рен. — Вот кем ты меня считаешь?

 

— Ты прекрасно знаешь, кем я считаю тебя. И что хорошего... в этом? — спросил он, обведя рукой затемнённую комнату. Каким образом то, что ты выведен из строя, пусть даже временно, улучшило общее положение?

 

— Генерал, ты слишком много думаешь, — сказал Рен, открыв наконец глаза и взглянув на Хакса. — Тебе кто-нибудь говорил это в детстве?

 

— Нет.

 

— Жаль. Ты мог бы быть счастливее.

 

Хакс уставился на него.

 

— Может, у тебя что-то вроде удара? Ты соображаешь ещё хуже, чем обычно. Можешь ты шевелить и правыми, и левыми конечностями?

 

Кайло Рен поморгал и внезапно забулькал от смеха. И тут же сморщился, его длинные пальцы вновь прижались к лицу. Он давил их кончиками на глазные яблоки, и Хакс впомнил очень ярко, что и сам делал точно так же, как будто давление могло на пару мгновений ослабить боль.

 

Он осторожно поднялся, стараясь не побеспокоить Рена движением.

 

— Куда ты?

 

Хакс не ответил. Удобства в этих апартаментах были роскошными по сравнению с «Финализатором», но располагались так же. Он взял в освежителе полотенце и смочил его в ледяной воде, отжал, чтобы убрать лишнюю влагу, и вернулся к кровати Рена, который косился на него сквозь прижатые к лицу пальцы.

 

— Положи это на глаза, — сказал генерал и протянул полотенце.

 

Рен долго не двигался, глядя на Хакса, или туда, где предположительно были его глаза. Болезненная неуверенность в его лице заставила внутренности Хакса зашевелиться, и в этом он намного охотнее обвинил бы скучный банкет. Затем, очень медленно, Рен опустил руки и сложил их на груди вместо того, чтобы взять полотенце.

 

— Ну или нет, — сердито сказал Хакс, чувствуя, что кончики его ушей краснеют. Он собирался развернуться и совершить быстрое отступление, когда рука Рена поползла по постели и замерла рядом с тем местом, где генерал сидел.

 

В его голове не зазвучал голос — он задумался, больно ли Рену проецировать сейчас, с повреждённым разумом — но, тем не менее, всё было и так понятно. И уши Хакса продолжали гореть, когда он сел обратно. Губы Рена изогнулись в слабой неловкой улыбке. Он закрыл глаза, позволяя генералу накрыть их сложенным полотенцем, и резко вздохнул от неожиданного холода. Хакс увидел, что напряжение в очертаниях тела Рена начало исчезать. Совсем немного, но хотя бы так.

 

Когда он вышел, двигаясь очень тихо, чтобы не побеспокоить Рена, коридоры были пусты. И на этот раз, вернувшись к себе и разувшись, Хакс заснул почти моментально.


	6. Chapter 6

Он вновь был в голопроекторном комплексе симулятора. Запись воспроизводилась в режиме полупрозрачности, поэтому решётки пола и стен виднелись сквозь проекцию, придавая ей призрачный колеблющийся вид. Это была знакомая сцена — один из многослойных групповых симуляторов шестого уровня, имитирующий пробоину в корпусе. Во время этих тренировок ему было лет шестнадцать. Сначала Хакс проходил симулятор как член команды, а затем — как её лидер, и уже с третьей попытки ему удалось вывести всех своих людей без единой потери. Большинству кадетов требовалось как минимум пять забегов.

 

Первые две попытки прошли удачно, но из-за пары факторов, не принятых в расчёт, всем пришлось спасаться из заблокированного сектора корабля. Успеть нужно было за ограниченное время, оставшееся до запуска системы экстренного ремонта, которая откачала бы из отсека весь воздух. Помогло то, что Хакс отлично знал планировку судна. Фактически, его победное решение основывалось на сведениях о сети технических трубопроводов за переборками. Хакс мог вспомнить, как кричал одному из кадетов, чтобы тот заткнулся и лез в чёртову трубу, если хочет жить. Помнил выражение лица парня, когда шлюз за ними закрылся и воздух, которым они дышали минуту назад, стал расширяющимся облаком в вакууме.

 

По какой-то причине сейчас Хакс наблюдал, как сценарий разыгрывается заново. В смоделированном коридоре корабля рядом с ним не было никого, озаряемые красными вспышками аварийного освещения лица не обращались к нему в ожидании приказов. Тем не менее, он осознавал срочность положения, необходимость выбраться из этого места и переместиться двумя уровнями ниже и на один сектор в сторону кормы – там находилось ближайшее аварийное убежище для защиты от перепадов давления.

 

Знакомый коридор выглядел точно так же, как и годы назад, за исключением полупрозрачной проекции, сквозь которую виднелись стены помещения. Хакс прикинул в уме направление и поспешил в сторону выхода, стуча ботинками по твёрдому полу голопроекторного комплекса. Всё было, как в его воспоминаниях, кроме внезапного ужасного осознания того, что он _не один_. С ним был кто-то ещё, и уходить нужно было обоим. Хакс не представлял, откуда ему это известно. Ощущение холодного знания, свалившегося прямиком в мозг, было непривычным. Но его прагматизма хватило, чтобы понять: всё вокруг — сон, а во сне случаются вещи, в которых мало смысла.

 

_«Ладно, —_ подумал Хакс. _—_ _Куда теперь?»_. И тут же нечто, сказавшее ему, что он не один, предоставило нужную информацию. В другую сторону, в направлении быстро ослабевающей аварийной заплаты на пробитой секции корпуса.

 

Хакс высказался так, как никогда не позволял себе говорить вслух, будучи кадетом, развернулся и бросился вдоль призрачного коридора сначала быстрым шагом, а потом бегом.

 

Минуя дверь за дверью, он еле различал их в спешке сквозь низкоуровневую проекцию. Внутренние часы Хакса обычно шли точно, и он прекрасно представлял, сколько минут у него ещё осталось, чтобы разыскать того, с кем им нужно было выбраться из этой секции до прорыва корпуса. _«Где ты?»_ _—_ Крикнул он. _«Где ты, нам надо уходить!»_ На третий раз послышался ответ. Очень слабый, такой тихий, что почти не разобрать. Но всё же это был голос, доносившийся из бокового коридора.

 

Хакс выкатился из-за угла и обнаружил, что находится в части корабля, которой не помнил ни в одной сим-сцене: огромное, широкое, холодное и пустое пространство, похожее на зал связи «Старкиллера». Там не было светящегося изображения Сноука, только высокие тёмные своды невидимого потолка и лежащая на полу в центре зала изломанная чёрная фигура.

 

_«Дьявол»_ , _—_ подумал Хакс, задыхаясь и понимая, что время на исходе. Он побежал к фигуре. Она не двигалась, и по мере приближения можно было различить чёрные волосы, закрывающие белое лицо, и пугающе-яркие пятна крови на коже. _«О, дьявол»_.

 

Кайло Рен лежал, свернувшись полумесяцем. Его веки задрожали, распахиваясь, когда Хакс упал рядом с ним на колени.

 

— Ты можешь встать? _—_ спросил генерал, встряхнув его. _—_ Нам нужно выбираться отсюда, времени нет, корпус скоро прорвётся.

 

— Оставь меня, _—_ прохрипел Рен.

 

Хакс запылал от гнева.

 

— Я не провалю этот уровень! _—_ ярость придала ему неожиданных сил. Поднимая Рена, Хакс отстранённо удивился, как мало тот весит. Большую часть его внушительного облика обеспечивали чёрные одеяния и разящая насмешка. — Держись и не говори ничего, всё будет в порядке.

 

Казалось, это будет длиться вечно: обратная дорога сквозь гибнущий корабль, разносящиеся вдалеке сигналы тревоги, вспышки аварийного освещения, бросающие кровавые тени на тело в его руках. Хакс потерял счёт времени, но был уверен, что в любое мгновение они могут услышать визгливый стон измученного металла и вой рвущегося наружу воздуха, увидеть, как мир вокруг них уносится в холод и вечную темноту. Он всё бежал и бежал, голова Рена ударялась о его грудь, дыхание разрывало и обжигало лёгкие. В какой-то момент рука Рена вцепилась в китель генерала и больше не разжималась. Когда Хакс наконец-то оказался в безопасности аварийного убежища и попытался посадить спасённого, тот продолжал держаться за него.

 

Генерал опустился на пол, всё ещё прижимая Кайло Рена к груди. В ярком свете ламп капельки крови в тёмных волосах засияли, как маленькие кошмарные звёзды. Как снежинки.

 

Хакс глубоко дышал, не понимая, что смотрит не на кровь, а на слёзы, яркие слёзы, драгоценными камнями сверкающие в темноте. Он услышал вдали рёв и грохот, когда заплата на корпусе наконец сдалась, и обнял Рена крепче, слегка покачиваясь от собственных тяжёлых вздохов...

 

 ...Он очнулся в клубке из простыней, сжимая в руках подушку, и неизмеримо долго вглядывался в темноту, прежде чем смог расслабиться и высвободиться.

 

***

 

Следующие несколько дней прошли для Хакса в муках неизвестности. После первой встречи со Сноуком его взаимодействие с Верховным лидером было кратким. Большую часть времени занимали другие совещания: многие старшие офицеры с «Финализатора» были вызваны на базу Сноука для подготовки к дальнейшим заданиям. Сам генерал до сих пор не получил конкретных распоряжений, поэтому не чувствовал себя достаточно спокойно, исполняя функции командира корабля.

 

Он видел Кайло Рена лишь мельком, случайно, и общение ограничивалось сдержанным обменом кивками. Хакс изо всех сил старался забыть свой сон, и это удалось ему только отчасти. Он окунулся в бюрократическую рутину, отчаянно стремясь изгнать из головы образ тёмных волос, усыпанных крошечными звёздами.

 

На четвёртый день Сноук вновь вызвал Хакса, и тот попытался не очень радоваться _—_ или не очень тревожиться _—_ по поводу этого приказа.

 

_—_ Верховный лидер, _—_ проговорил Хакс, кланяясь.

 

_—_ Генерал, _—_ ответил Сноук. _—_ Я получил удовлетворительные отчёты о ваших действиях на «Финализаторе».

 

Хакс моргнул.

 

_—_ Несмотря на то, что я значительно сомневался в вашем решении отложить возвращение, я верю, что вы поступили правильно, на основании дополнительной информации.

 

_—_ Благодарю вас.

 

_—_ Однако, хотя я признателен за вашу заботу о корабле и экипаже, меня не особенно радуют повторяющиеся случаи неповиновения. Вам не следовало обсуждать мой приказ об использовании оружия против системы Илиниум, генерал Хакс.

 

Он принял упрёк, не дрогнув.

 

_—_ Да, Верховный лидер. Приношу свои извинения.

 

– Мне не нужны ваши извинения, _—_ ответил Сноук. _—_ Мне нужна ваша служба. Вы ценный офицер, и у меня нет намерения растрачивать попусту ваши способности. Но я думаю, что период уменьшенной, так скажем, ответственности пойдёт вам на пользу.

 

Хакс почувствовал, что его уши краснеют. Он не стал доверять своему голосу и просто поклонился.

 

_—_ По этой причине, _—_ продолжал Сноук, _—_ я направляю вас и Кайло Рена, которым я тоже чрезвычайно недоволен, с небольшой командой офицеров и рядовых для продолжения поисков. С менее очевидной демонстрацией сил. Трудно не заметить «Финализатор», генерал, а вам я приказываю быть _незаметными_.

 

_—_ Сэр?

 

_—_ Я хочу, чтобы вы присматривали за Реном. У него большой потенциал, но его... полезность... теперь у меня под сомнением. Возможно, ему удастся вернуть моё расположение. А тем временем, _мне нужна та девушка_.

 

_—_ Девушка?

 

_—_ Конечно, _—_ ответил Сноук. _—_  Найдя девушку, вы вполне вероятно найдёте и Скайуокера. Но корабль вроде моего «Финализатора» не сможет застать их врасплох. Я выделю вам лёгкий крейсер типа «Диссидент» с соответствующим экипажем и вооружением.

 

Хаксу понадобились немалые усилия, чтобы сохранить лицо.

 

_—_ Сэр, _—_ повторил он.

 

_—_ На время этого задания командование «Финализатором» примет генерал-лейтенант Нильд. Можете поздравить новоиспечённого генерала Нильд, когда встретите её, это будет любезно с вашей стороны.

 

_—_ Сэр.

 

— И, генерал, — на этот раз в словах Сноука звучало неприкрытое ядовитое удовольствие. — Я рекомендую вам в дальнейшем задавать себе вопрос, одобрил бы ваш отец действия, которые вы собираетесь предпринять. Комендант Хакс был образцовым офицером. Вам лучше следовать его примеру.

 

— Есть, Верховный лидер, — ответил Хакс. Его поклон и последующие чеканные шаги к выходу могли считаться безупречными даже по стандартам Брендола Хакса.

 

*** 

 

Корабль типа «Диссидент» не был плохим. Он просто был... маленьким. Если ты раньше командовал чем-то размером с город-государство, руководить теперь такой скорлупкой было подобно разжалованию в рядовые. Хакс отчаялся с этим смириться.

 

Судно называлось «Тёмное Сердце» — видимо, тот, кто отвечал за наименования кораблей, обладал странным чувством юмора. Через несколько дней Хакс знал каждый его дюйм. В отличие от «Финализатора», здесь можно было на самом деле познакомиться практически со всем на борту, от камбуза до генераторов щитов, от орудийных установок до сверхсветовых двигателей. Каюты были заметно меньше и хуже, чем те, к которым привык Хакс, но он обнаружил, что система жизнеобеспечения «Тёмного Сердца» была настроена на более высокую температуру, чем на «Финализаторе». Может быть, из-за того, что обогреть такой крошечный корабль было проще. Поэтому генерал не мёрз так сильно, и понял, что можно нормально спать, не укрываясь всеми простынями, да ещё шинелью сверху.

 

Ему до сих пор не вернули шинель. Хакс отправил заявку на новую, но не питал иллюзий относительно вероятности того, что новые предметы униформы будут быстро выданы неофициально лишённому расположения офицеру. Вышагивать по «Тёмному Сердцу» без шинели было совсем не так, как по «Финализатору», и не только из-за тепла — просто невозможно гордо выступать по таким коротким коридорам.

 

Рен никак не отреагировал на их незавидную участь. Он только кивнул, когда Хакс сообщил об изменении планов, и его слова «я знаю» сгладил вокодер шлема, так что по интонации нельзя было ничего понять. Он прибыл вовремя, без вопросов, и отказался, когда генерал предложил показать ему корабль.

 

_«Ладно_ , — подумал Хакс. — _Я здесь, чтобы присматривать за тобой, пока мы оба отбываем наказание. Но я не собираюсь рисковать своей головой, пытаясь общаться, когда прекрасно понятно, что ты не хочешь, чтобы с тобой общались»_. И всё-таки он не мог прогнать воспоминание о ярких отблесках в тёмных волосах, о бледных пальцах, цепляющихся за его китель.

 

Вот почему Хакс страшно удивился, когда Кайло Рен постучал в его дверь. Они покинули базу Сноука четыре дня назад и следовали в отдалённую систему, чтобы руководить разведкой.

 

— Что такое? — спросил он, глядя на своего визитёра.

 

— Мне кажется, это твоё, — послышалось из динамиков. Хакс понял, что Рен держит в руках что-то свёрнутое, перевёл взгляд с грубого носа маски на протянутый узел и моргнул.

 

— Всё это время моя шинель была у тебя?

 

— Это очень славная шинель, — ответил Кайло Рен, — как я уже отмечал.

 

— Какого... Почему... — Хакс привалился к косяку двери. — Чёрт. Заходи.

 

Рен ещё мгновение оставался на месте, а затем окинул взглядом коридор, нырнул в дверь и позволил закрыть её за собой.

 

— Присаживайся, — предложил Хакс, разворачивая шинель. Он не смог удержаться и тут же накинул её, запахнулся в знакомые полы. Бакту отчистили, всё было так, как раньше.

 

— Ты видел сон, — проговорил Рен, всё ещё в маске, уставившись в пол.

 

— Это бывает, — ответил Хакс.

 

— Ты видел во сне меня.

 

— Да, — сказал он, заворачиваясь в шинель плотнее. Это было такое глупо и нелогично прекрасное ощущение.

 

— Тебе снилось, что ты меня спасаешь.

 

— Ты собираешься сидеть здесь и весь вечер делать очевидные, чрезвычайно неудобные заявления? — спросил Хакс. — Я не уверен, чего ты от меня хочешь.

 

— Как и я, — сказал Кайло Рен и снял шлем. Под ним он был бледен, как обычно, со слабым нездоровым румянцем на скулах. Он крепко сжимал губы. — Я не должен ничего хотеть от тебя.

 

— Да, — согласился Хакс.

 

— Но хочу.

 

— О.

 

— Я... не знаю, что мне делать, — сказал Рен и посмотрел на Хакса. Что-то сильное и неопределённое возникло в груди генерала.

 

— У нас есть работа, — проговорил Хакс. — Через день мы будем в системе Келлан. Предполагается, что ты будешь искать девушку.

 

Нечто такое же сильное и неопределённое пробежало по лицу Рена, и он отвёл взгляд.

 

— Да, — сказал он. — Девушку.

 

Хакс, всё так же кутаясь в шинель, опустился на стул.

 

— Расскажи мне о ней. Что там произошло? Что такого ужасного в твоей неудаче?

 

— Ты на самом деле хочешь знать? — спросил Рен. Его волосы упали на лицо. Хаксу пришлось подавить крайне неуместное желание протянуть руку и поправить чёрные волны.

 

— Да, — ответил он.  —  Я думаю, мне нужно знать, раз нам вместе работать.

 

Магистр посмотрел на него сквозь пряди волос, и шквал образов пронёсся мимо Хакса: Кайло Рен насмехается над ним, Кайло Рен лежит в мешанине из снега и крови со звёздами в волосах, Кайло Рен держится за его руку, как за спасательный трос, Кайло Рен сжимается в комок на руинах бакта-секции... Вот Рен лечит израненные пальцы Хакса этим удивительным невидимым теплом, вот протяжно обращается к нему в красных сумерках комнаты на астероидной базе Сноука, вот он лежит, свернувшись, в чёрном пустом зале из его сна. Вот сжимает в кулаке полу генеральского кителя и отказывается отпускать.

 

— Отлично, — сказал Рен. — Я расскажу тебе. Только... Предупреждаю, генерал. Это долгая история, и тебе не удастся прилично выспаться нынешней ночью.

 

— Я и раньше обходился без сна, — ответил Хакс. — Не хочу лишать ситуацию драматичности, магистр Рен, но мне на самом деле не впервой пропускать свои законные часы отдыха.

 

Рен вгляделся в него, а затем его губы изогнулись в лёгкой неловкой улыбке. Он поднял руки и прошёлся длинными пальцами по своей буйной тёмной шевелюре. Хакс больше не удивлялся тому, насколько сильно — чрезвычайно, прискорбно сильно — ему хотелось прикоснуться к этим волосам.

 

 —  Нет ли у тебя чего-нибудь выпить? — спросил Рен. — Эта история не из приятных.

 

Хакс поднялся, подошёл к шкафу и извлёк бутылку Луранского бренди.

 

— Боюсь, здешние удобства не предполагают наличия хрустальных бокалов, — сказал он. — Но придётся потерпеть лишения, если не возражаешь.

 

Хакс подумал, что неловкая улыбка потеплела. Губы Рена были поразительно мягкими, почти нежными, для того, кому доводилось убивать людей сияющим красным символом первозданной мощи. Не в первый раз генерал подумал, что может понять необходимость маски, хоть и не одобряет её.

 

— Отлично, — повторил Рен и взял бутылку. Их пальцы соприкоснулись на миг, и его хватило, чтобы нечто вроде электрического разряда пронзило Хакса, заставив волоски на руках и ногах встать дыбом, почти до боли.

 

— Знаешь, я буду скучать по шинели... Это началось давным-давно, когда ты ещё был ребёнком.

 

_«Давным-давно_ , — подумал Хакс. — _В дальнем уголке галактики»_. Он подался вперёд, глядя на Кайло Рена, и тот, наконец, начал свой рассказ.


	7. Chapter 7

Хакс проснулся, поднял голову, покоившуюся на сложенных на столе руках, и уставился на бутылку. Она была почти пуста. Зелёный осадок ухмылялся генералу со дна. Пока в его памяти медленно кристаллизовались отдельные воспоминания, он поднялся и обнаружил, что один в каюте.

 

Они проговорили почти до рассвета. Сначала Рен рассказывал свою историю, а Хакс просто задавал порой вопросы, просил пояснить, но как только они дошли до гибели «Старкиллера», повествование уже вел не один человек, а двое.

 

*** 

 

— Ты знаешь, что Хан Соло был моим отцом, — сказал Рен. — Уверен, тебе это хорошо известно.

 

Хакс кивнул.

 

— Я убил его, — проговорил Рен, глядя Хаксу в глаза. — Я его умертвил. И смотрел при этом ему в лицо. Я видел — он понял, что я сделал. Я, _его сын_.

 

Хакс промолчал. Иногда, когда он сильно болел, у него бывали плохие сны. Сквозь туман лихорадки виделись ужасные вещи. Брендол Хакс, насаженный на острие церемониальной рапиры. Брендол Хакс, балансирующий на краю бездны, за его спиной разверзлась пустота. Брендол Хакс в перекрестье бластерного прицела. Хакс был уверен, что никогда не говорил об этом вслух, ведь иначе не обошлось бы без последствий. Но эти сны застряли в памяти, как и холодные голубые глаза отца – снайперские глаза, слегка расширившиеся от понимания и осознания, что происходит, что сейчас случится. Генерал не отводил взгляда от Кайло Рена, зная, что тот сможет выискать в его воспоминаниях всё, что захочет.

 

— Я думал, — медленно проговорил Рен, глядя на него, — когда он умрёт, когда я это сделаю, Свет отпустит меня. Что этого будет достаточно, чтобы наконец-то завершить мой путь.

 

— Сноук сказал, что ты представляешь особенный интерес, потому что в тебе балансируют Свет и Тьма, — пробормотал Хакс.

 

— Да. Потенциал Света... очень силён. Но нестабилен. Сноук хотел, чтобы я встретился с этим искушением лицом к лицу и преодолел его. Чтобы смог относиться к Свету беспристрастно и использовать его мощь, не слабея из-за контакта.

 

— Как вообще это работает? — спросил Хакс. — Мне всегда было удивительно. Это как... положительное и отрицательное напряжение? Каким образом можно отличить Свет от Тьмы? Я не понимаю, Рен, и хочу понять.

 

— Да, — голос Рена звучал ещё медленнее, — ты действительно хочешь понять. Это редкость, генерал.

 

— Я не уверен даже, что мне следует зваться сейчас генералом, — сердито ероша волосы, сказал Хакс. — Что если нам опустить звание для удобства разговора?

 

— Ладно... Хакс.

 

— Так-то лучше. Теперь давай, расскажи мне о сторонах. Об их валентности.

 

— Валентность *** описывает это явление лишь приблизительно, но только в качестве психологического термина.

 

— Знаю. Я и не говорю о молекулярных связях. Продолжай.

 

— Сила… это вездесущее энергетическое поле. Считай её, если хочешь, примерным аналогом электромагнитного поля, окружающего предметы. Чувствительные к Силе благодаря обучению, опыту и длительным тренировкам могут манипулировать ею в своих целях. 

 

— Она всё время вокруг нас? — спросил Хакс. — Прямо сейчас?

 

— Конечно. Смотри.

 

Он прикрыл глаза, и Хакс ощутил своей кожей что-то, похожее на вибрацию, на расстоянии нескольких футов. А потом бутылка бренди на столе решила, что генераторы гравитации корабля на неё не действуют, и взмыла в воздух, медленно вращаясь вокруг своей оси. Зелёная жидкость слегка плескалась внутри.

 

— Это не фокус, — почти ласково сказал Кайло Рен.  — vЯ всего лишь повлиял на взаимодействие Силы с этим объектом. Плотность бутылки относительно воздуха и стола не изменилась, но внешнее давление, направленное снизу-вверх, не позволяет гравитационному полю корабля удерживать её на месте. Ты можешь ощутить это, будет интересный опыт для тебя.

 

Хакс потянулся к парящей бутылке и почувствовал, если описывать кратко, довольно сильную _дрожь_ , когда его рука прошла сквозь невидимое поле, окружающее стекло. Это было похоже на весьма ощутимый удар статического электричества. Когда Хакс положил руку на стол, он ожидал, что между его пальцами и металлом проскочит болезненная искра, но ничего не произошло.

 

— Это и есть Сила, — сказал Кайло Рен, и бутылка медленно опустилась, вернувшись на стол, как будто ничего странного не случилось. — Она окружает нас, даже в безвоздушном пространстве космоса, вечная и неизменная, но в ней есть две стороны, из этого и возникают понятия Света и Тьмы.

 

— Значит, это не положительная и отрицательная фаза синусоидального сигнала, — произнёс Хакс.

 

— Нет. Хотя в этой аналогии есть некоторый смысл. — Рен потянулся к бутылке — на этот раз рукой — и сделал большой глоток. — Обе стороны должны существовать, уравновешивать друг друга. Но каждый форс-юзер может воздействовать только на одну из них, а также испытывать только её влияние. Фактически это и есть закон, лежащий в основе разделения на джедаев и ситхов. Я не ситх, — добавил он. — Я воспринимаю Тёмную сторону не так, как это делают они. Тем не менее, я предан Тёмной стороне.

 

— Все джедаи обладают положительным напряжением, — сказал Хакс.

 

 —  Это удивительно метко и одновременно технически неверно почти во всех смыслах, — ответил Рен и передал ему бутылку. — В них сильна Светлая сторона Силы, и они осознанно воздерживаются от обращения к мощи и возможностям Тьмы. Из-за этого отречения им необходимо действительно много работать над тем, чтобы сформировать и сфокусировать Светлую сторону Силы. Мне бы не понравилось подобное.

 

Хакс крепко приложился к бутылке, поставил её, чувствуя шум в голове и понимая, что это совершенно безответственно, и ниже его достоинства, и ему точно предстоит очень неприятное утро. Он прищурился на Кайло Рена.

 

— Значит, это религия? Они дают обет отказаться от мирского, денег и Тёмной стороны?

 

Рен согласился:

 

— Джедаи — они как члены священного ордена. Только то, чему они поклоняются — это не идол и не идея, оно реально. Оно обладает мощью, и раз сейчас Сопротивление почти наверняка обнаружило Скайуокера, мы скорее всего увидим эту мощь вблизи.

 

— А что Сноук думает об этих самых Свете и Тьме? Чем так ценен конкретно твой баланс?

 

— Сейчас уже не ценен, — сказал Рен. — Он возлагал на меня надежды, и они не оправдались. Сейчас он ищет новую надежду, и я должен помочь в её поисках, если получится.

 

— Ты больше не его оружие?

 

— Нет. Я всё еще его... творение. Но я не сделал тех вещей, на которые он считал меня способным.

 

— Мы говорим о твоём отце, — тихо проговорил Хакс.

 

— Да. Об отце. Он не был чувствительным к Силе, а моя мать — наоборот, и значительно. Но её никогда не обучали как джедая, в отличие от моего дяди.

 

— Скайуокера.

 

— Верно, — Рен сделал очередной глоток и откинулся на спинку стула, закрыв лицо большими ладонями, — Люк Скайуокер. Тот, чью жизнь в конце концов сохранил Дарт Вейдер, и это единственное проявление чувств привело к почти окончательному разрушению Империи и всего, что она создала.

 

— Ты не хотел повторить ошибку Вейдера, — очень медленно проговорил Хакс. — Вот оно что. Но в конце концов это не имело значения, и мысль об этом тебя ужасает.

 

— Более чем, — сказал Рен, не отрывая рук от лица.  — Представь, каково было бы, если бы ты отдал команду «Огонь!» на «Старкиллере», и тут же дело всей твоей жизни пошло прахом. Если бы луч появился, но не выполнил своего предназначения, или вообще бы не зажёгся. Только представь, Хакс.

 

Он представил.

 

— И что было потом?

 

— Отец упал с мостика. Его спутники были там, Чубака выстрелил в меня из энергетического арбалета, и... — он взглянул на Хакса сквозь растрёпанные волосы. — Я почти уверен, что вуки держал меня под прицелом всё время разговора и мог легко выстрелить мне в голову, но не сделал этого. Он выстрелил... только потом.

 

— _«Чёрт»_ , — подумал Хакс. — Ты знал вуки раньше. — Ему не хотелось говорить _«с детства»_.

 

— Да, — ответил Рен подавленно. — Я знал его прежде. И если бы он целился мне в голову, то не ранил бы в бок. Он видел, что я сделал, и мог выстрелить на поражение, но не стал.

 

— А тебе хотелось бы, чтобы выстрелил.

 

— Да, — повторил Рен. — Мне бы этого хотелось.

 

— Это логично, – сказал Хакс, и Рен выпрямился, всё так же глядя на него из-под завесы волос.

 

— Что ты имеешь в виду под «логично»?

 

— Именно то, что сказал. Что произошло на «Старкиллере», осталось на «Старкиллере», а ты хочешь того, чего хочешь. Делать вид, что всё иначе – как пытаться поменять местами вакуум и воздух. Как минимум я могу понять причину этого желания. Почему может хотеться, чтобы боковое ранение оказалось смертельным. Но этого не случилось, и ты застрял здесь, как и я. Так что нам остаётся только принять это и продолжать работать как проклятые.

 

Рен не отводил взгляда.

 

— Ох, да ради всего Космоса, неужели ты думаешь, что ты первый в истории человек, который облажался? Я... у меня есть свои заботы, чёрт возьми, но я не хнычу из-за них под маской, — Хакс сделал глоток бренди, наслаждаясь сладким огнём, обжигающим горло. — Я хнычу наедине с собой, за закрытой дверью, это намного приличнее.

 

— Ты пьян, — сказал Рен.

 

— Высший балл за наблюдательность этому парню.

 

— Мне пора.

 

— Тебе пора, — согласился Хакс. — Оставь шинель себе.

 

— Отличная шинель, — ответил Рен. — Хоть она мне и не подходит.

 

— Ты надевал мою шинель? — он взглянул на Рена, даже не удивляясь и не понимая, _что именно_ чувствует.

 

— Мне было холодно, — проговорил Рен. — Я... не мог спать без неё.

 

— Ох, _дьявол_ , — с этими словами Хакс рванулся вперёд, преодолел небольшое, но кошмарное расстояние между ними и прикоснулся к волосам Рена, которые оказались такими же густыми и мягкими, как в его фантазиях, не желающих отступать. Черноту не оттеняли снежинки, и он был этому рад. По крайней мере это воспоминание не будет связано для него с яркими блёстками в темноте, которые он с таким трудом старался забыть. Волосы были мягкими и тёплыми, и когда Хакс погрузил пальцы в тёмные волны, Кайло Рен подался навстречу его ладони, неловко прижался к ней с трепетом и силой. Хакс сомкнул пальцы на затылке Рена и резко вздрогнул, когда чужие руки обхватили его запястья.

 

Ему казалось, будто что-то почти до боли горячее и яркое вливается в его грудь, словно чаша с сияющим жидким золотом выплеснулась через край — и всё ещё, всё ещё в нём оставалось достаточно ясного сознания, чтобы прорваться сквозь кипящий золотой поток безмолвного _«да»_ и заставить себя разжать пальцы. _«Не сейчас»_ , – настаивал неумолимый голос здравомыслия. _«Не сейчас»_. Всё его тело протестовало, но он справился. Как только Хакс отодвинулся от Кайло Рена, отчаянное желание продолжать прикосновение выцвело до обычного мучительного, но терпимого стремления.

 

— Я не должен был этого делать, — сказал он, потирая ладонь, как будто приложился к чему-то горячему. — Приношу свои извинения.

 

 —  Ничего, —  проговорил Кайло Рен. Его рука поднялась, как будто хотела прикоснуться к волосам, которые только что трогал Хакс, и вновь упала. — Извинения приняты, только...

 

— Только что?

 

Внезапно бьющее через край золотое сияние вновь вспыхнуло в груди Хакса, и он услышал голос в голове: _«Только не останавливайся в следующий раз, не думаю, что смогу это выдержать»_.

 

Он безмолвно уставился на Кайло Рена и не попытался его остановить, когда тот поднялся, слегка покачиваясь, и надел свою маску.

 

— Спокойной ночи, — сказал Рен.

 

— Спокойной ночи, — ответ прозвучал на автомате.

 

Когда дверь с шипением закрылась за Реном, Хакс ещё долго сидел, глядя на неё.

 

*** 

 

Похмелье усиливалось, проявляясь, как в давние времена проявлялось изображение на пластине, погружённой в химикаты. Когда Хакс проснулся, это были всего лишь тупое утомление и головная боль, но ближе к обеду он чувствовал себя уже совершенно плачевно. Единственным утешением было то, что Рену было, скорее всего, так же плохо, как ему, и генерал не желал заходить дальше этой границы в мыслях о нём. Пока «Тёмное Сердце» содрогалось, снижая скорость, а расплывчатый туннель голубоватого свечения распадался на полосы, сжавшиеся потом в отдельные звёзды, он стоял на мостике и смотрел вниз на планету, которую им предстояло исследовать.

 

Келлан–IV была небольшой ледяной планетой, такой же негостеприимной, как «Старкиллер», но с меньшим разнообразием геологических форм. Почти повсюду расстилалась ровная тундра с полосами лесов тут и там. Единственными поселенцами были самые стойкие из искателей, которые добывали дагоний – очень редкий минерал, залегавший в глубоких жилах под ледяной поверхностью. Хакс и «Тёмное Сердце» прибыли сюда, потому что сотрудники широкой и совершенно секретной разведывательной сети Сноука сообщили о внезапной активности и скачке цен на дагониевую руду, поступающую на рынок. Дагоний использовался почти исключительно в сплавах, применяемых для строительства сооружений, сдерживающих Силу. Эти изменения предполагали, что кто-то где-то занят созданием объектов для удержания Силы внутри или снаружи, и это могло означать строительство нового Храма Джедаев.

 

С высокой орбиты, однако, планета казалась настолько непривлекательной, насколько может быть планета с пригодной для дыхания атмосферой. Её белоснежную шкуру прорезали бесчисленные трещины. Она слишком ярко сверкала, и Хакс пожелал, чтобы у него тоже была дурацкая маска, и можно было дозировать интенсивность света, бьющего в глаза.

 

— Снижаемся, — приказал он. — Выйти на синхронную орбиту с той стороны планеты, где нет поселений. Затем я высажусь на поверхность на шаттле.

 

На _шаттле_. У них был всего один. Всего один работал. На «Финализаторе» он мог выбирать из ряда больших и малых кораблей, включая шаттл типа «Ипсилон», которому отдавал предпочтение Рен. На «Тёмном Сердце» имелся эквивалент старого шаттла типа «Лямбда», и нужно было этим довольствоваться.

 

Кайло Рен ворвался на мостик. Именно так: не поднялся, не зашёл, не забрёл, и даже не пришагал. Ворвался, и Хакс понадеялся, что тот под своими внешними покровами чувствует себя так же гнусно, как и он сам.

 

—  Магистр Рен будет меня сопровождать, — сказал он.

 

Хакс почти смог себя убедить, что это был тактически продуманный манёвр, что для него существовало множество причин, и одна из них звучала так: _«Если я рискую обморозиться во время этого глупого и бессмысленного карательного задания, то и он пускай тоже»_. Так тому и быть.

       

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *** С точки зрения психологии термин «психическая валентность» означает положительную или отрицательную ценность, значимость объекта, события или действия для субъекта, а также их побудительную силу. — Прим. пер.


	8. Chapter 8

Садиться в атмосфере Келлан-IV было мучительно, как Хакс и ожидал. Шаттл трясся и скрипел от нарастающего напряжения вокруг. Сверкающая лилово-розовая плазма вспыхивала за иллюминаторами, и генералу казалось, что он чувствует, как корабль протискивается вниз, борясь с силой трения и замедляясь. Наконец они преодолели самые проблемные слои и смогли развернуть боковые крылья шаттла, чтобы перейти в управляемый атмосферный полёт. Устойчивость судна повысилась, как только крылья закрепились, и Хакс смог разжать пальцы, намертво вцепившиеся в сиденье. Кайло Рен, сидящий рядом, ни разу не пошевелился за время спуска, его руки спокойно лежали на коленях. Казалось, всё происходящее впечатляет его не больше, чем обычное служебное совещание.

 

Они сели под прикрытием келланского леса, уверенные, что их присутствие на планете никем не замечено. Ветер резал, как виброклинок, бросая снег в лицо. Хакс благодарил свою шинель, глядя, как штурмовики надевают спасательные ранцы. В каждом из ранцев находились базовое укрытие и скудный рацион, на котором один человек мог продержаться чуть больше суток. Генерал не собирался уходить далеко от шаттла, так что решил обойтись без комплекта.

 

Сапоги проваливались в снег до середины голенищ. Абсолютно всё в этом задании возмущало Хакса. Он приказал своим людям двигаться намного быстрее, чем необходимо, чтобы добраться до края обрыва, откуда сквозь белую завесу можно было обозреть небольшое поселение. Хакс знал, что Рену приходится, как и ему самому, без всякого изящества продираться свозь снег, и испытывал злорадное удовольствие.

 

Пора было браться за дело, поэтому Хакс направил членов отряда на позиции, приказав окружить посёлок под прикрытием погоды и собрать всю возможную информацию. По его команде они растворились в снегу, и генерала впечатлило то, насколько хороши его бойцы. Ему было приятно напоминание, что эти действительно эффективные солдаты обучены под его началом, и что не вся проведённая работа была пустой тратой времени.

 

Хакс разглядывал крошечный посёлок внизу в бинокль. Там был кто-то, благодаря кому с этой кошмарной маленькой скалы утекал поток дагония. Если он выяснит, кто здесь замешан, то приблизится к тому, чтобы обнаружить Скайуокера и загадочную девчонку Рена. Хоть время и шло, головная боль не отпускала, а кажется, даже усиливалась. Колючая атмосфера царапала горло и заставляла грудь ныть при каждом вдохе, а пальцы на руках и ногах сначала горели от холода, а потом онемели. _«Ты это заслужил_ , — сказал Хакс себе, — _раз решил разговаривать всю ночь с Кайло-проклятым-Реном и напиться до потери мозгов. Ты сам этого добился, вот и наслаждайся»_.

 

Однако у него не получалось избавиться от мыслей. Комлинк молчал, время близилось к вечеру, а метель уже не швырялась тяжёлыми хлопьями – она превратилась в практически непроницаемую белую стену. Холод всё глубже и глубже вгрызался в тело, и усиливающиеся мучения Хакса начали подёргиваться плёнкой страха.

 

В таких условиях генерал не мог найти дорогу обратно к шаттлу: скорее бы он свалился с обрыва или бы удалялся от корабля всё дальше и дальше с каждым тяжёлым шагом. Без спасательного укрытия Хаксу негде было спрятаться от пронизывающего ветра, а когда он вновь попытался вызвать кого-нибудь из отряда через комлинк, обнаружилось, что холод высосал батареи досуха, так что можно было бы с тем же успехом говорить в кирпич.

 

Постепенно тяжесть ситуации наваливалась на него, но через некоторое время он понял, что не так уж сильно беспокоится. И больше не думает ни о чём. По крайней мере здесь было... спокойно. Хакс мог представить себе места и похуже. На этот раз никто хотя бы не пытался убить его _активно_.

 

Он не был уверен, сколько прошло времени, когда Кайло Рен материализовался среди летящего снега, как чёрная безликая фигура. Его развевающиеся одеяния напомнили Хаксу крылья ворона.

 

— Пойдём! — сказал, а может, прокричал Рен сквозь усиливающийся ветер.

 

— Что ты нашёл? — сначала голос Хакса отказался ему повиноваться, и он прочистил горло, отозвавшееся болью, прежде чем снова попробовать заговорить.

 

— Температура падает слишком быстро, — ответил Рен, склонившись над ним — существо из кошмара, в маске и капюшоне. — Мы недооценили погоду на этом планетоиде. Я связался с отрядом, они все спрятались в укрытиях. Нам придётся переждать, в такую сильную бурю невозможно передвигаться.

 

       Хакс моргнул и понял, что зрение затуманено из-за снежинок, налипших на ресницы, снег был везде, покрывал его целиком. Видимо, он задремал, потерял время, пока снегопад усиливался, и настолько замёрз, что даже прекратил дрожать. И у него болело абсолютно всё.

 

— Ну же, — сказал Рен нетерпеливо и протянул руку. Хакс как будто со стороны увидел, как тянется к ней, почти ощутил прикосновение, но по какой-то причине у него получилось только неуклюже пошатнуться.

 

Рен произнёс несколько слов, которых Хакс никогда не ожидал услышать в исполнении сглаженного голоса из вокодера, а затем одна стальная рука обхватила его за плечи, другая — под коленями, и Рен выдернул его из снега так же легко, как сливу срывают с ветки, поднял и прижал к груди. Всё казалось настолько невероятным, что Хакс убедил себя, будто это ему чудится, несмотря на детали — тяжёлое дыхание сквозь маску, боль, пронзающая тело при каждом шаге Рена, — и он не думал ни о чём, когда на некоторое время мир вокруг растворился.

 

Он пришёл в себя в маленьком закрытом пространстве, почти пугающе маленьком, среди синеватого полумрака. Всё тело болело. Кончики пальцев на руках и ногах, уши, нос и губы жгло как кислотой. Ныла каждая мышца, как будто от титанической нагрузки, стёршейся из памяти.

 

— Лежи спокойно, — сказал кто-то. Хакс хотел отметить, что _и так_ лежит спокойно, что сейчас движение не относится к комплексу его умений, но смог выдавить из себя только нечленораздельное мычание.

 

— С тобой всё будет в порядке, — продолжал этот кто-то. — У тебя переохлаждение и не очень серьёзные обморожения. Ты можешь пить?

 

Хакс поразмышлял над этим. Казалось, что приходится обдумывать страшно много информации за раз. Он прищурился на фигуру, склонившуюся над ним, желая, чтобы не было так темно, и чтобы глаза не болели.

 

— Рен, — сказал Хакс.  —  Это ты.

 

— Высший балл за наблюдательность, — произнесла фигура довольным голосом. — Вот.

 

Хакса снова приподняла эта стальная рука, и он обнаружил, что ему предлагают чашку, наполненную отвратительной электролитной смесью с апельсиновым запахом, которая входила в спасательный комплект. Но жидкость была горячей, или тёплой, всё равно, главное — она согревала, так что Хакс жадно её проглотил. Его удивило, что сладость была не столько приторной, сколько резкой, насыщенной, как одна нота, сыгранная на скрипке, которая звенит и звенит, прежде чем начать постепенно стихать.

 

— Ты нашёл меня, — проговорил генерал, когда Рен забрал опустевшую чашку и помог ему опуститься на лежак из спасательного комплекта.

 

— Это было не очень-то сложно, — ответил Рен. — Ты думаешь громко, даже когда начинаешь умирать от холода. Не делай этого, кстати.

 

— Чего не делать?

 

— Не умирай.

 

— Постараюсь, — ответил Хакс, немного приходя в себя, пока тёплая сладкая микстура начинала делать свою работу. — Что случилось? Что пошло не так?

 

— Ничего. Только буря, которая оказалась намного более... _интенсивной_... чем кто-либо предполагал. Ты ни в чём не ошибся, кроме того, что не взял с собой спасательный ранец. Это было безрассудное решение.

 

— Это задание под моей ответственностью, — сказал Хакс. Теперь он начал различать детали: потолок спасательного убежища над ними, Кайло Рен, который что-то делал с маленьким шипящим обогревателем. Под взглядом генерала Рен раздражённо заправил прядь тёмных волос за ухо, и Хакс задрожал всем телом от ощущения, не имеющего ничего общего с реальным холодом. — Я должен был предвидеть, что погодные условия могут стать опасными, и всё соответственно спланировать. Это моя вина.

 

—  В этом нет ничьей вины, — ответил Рен. — Насколько можно судить, буря закончится через несколько часов, и потом мы сможем перегруппироваться. Лично я хотел бы убраться с этого мерзкого ледяного шара на всех парах, но сомневаюсь, что ты позволишь нам улететь, пока мы не выжмем из него _хоть какую-то_ информацию. В любом случае, пока никто никуда не идёт.

 

Ветер заставил задрожать изогнутый потолок укрытия, и Хакса снова сильно затрясло.

 

— Я... плохо себя чувствую, — сказал он. Его признание должны были бы сопровождать фанфары, настолько это был редкий случай. Хакс считал, что такие заявления для него непозволительны в обычных обстоятельствах.

 

— Неудивительно, — ответил Рен. — У тебя переохлаждение. Я думаю, тебе разрешается чувствовать себя как минимум слегка ужасно. Пальцы до сих пор болят?

 

— Нет, — пошевелив ими, признал Хакс. — Не больше, чем всё остальное.

 

— Хорошо, — Рен перегнулся через него и переключил что-то на маленькой контрольной панели. То, чем Хакс был укрыт, слегка зажужжало и начало нагреваться сильнее. Он понял, что поверх термо-одеяла была наброшена его шинель, и подумал о том, как Рен сказал: _«Я не мог спать без неё»_.

 

— Ты пришёл за мной, —  повторил он, решительно настроившись донести мысль.

 

— Ну конечно же.

 

— И ты... помогаешь мне.

 

— Похоже, тебе это нужно.

 

— Не знал, что ты можешь… — Хакс хотел показать жестом то, что имел в виду: укрытие, первую помощь, но не смог справиться с работой по извлечению руки из-под одеяла. — Вот это.

 

— У меня есть некоторые полезные умения, не связанные со световым мечом — большое облегчение для тебя, раз уж ты считаешь его таким предосудительным.

 

— Он дурацкий, — сказал Хакс сварливо. — Этот твой световой меч.

 

— Ты уже говорил. Я могу поставить навес, запустить обогреватель и даже развести питьё из оранжевого порошка, не сверяясь с инструкцией. Мои способности огромны.

 

Хакс поднял на него глаза. Его горло сжалось.

 

— Спасибо.

 

Ему всё ещё не удавалось хорошо рассмотреть детали, и в любом случае в укрытии было очень темно. Он едва мог различить лицо Кайло Рена сквозь тени, но ему показалось, что при его словах что-то промелькнуло в лице магистра.

 

_«Пожалуйста»_ , — произнёс голос в голове.

 

Хакс кивнул, чувствуя, как огромный опасный вес сконцентрировался в одной крошечной точке, как необъятная потенциальная энергия шатко балансирует, готовая обрушиться в ту или иную сторону от легчайшего касания. _«Это выбор»_ , — подумал он, поражённый ясностью своего восприятия, несмотря на боль. Все прошедшие недели замешательства мгновенно кристаллизовались в чистое, как стекло, понимание. _«Ты всегда оказываешься перед выбором, и сейчас только мне решать, делать его или нет. Никто не вправе приказывать – ни Сноук, ни отец, сейчас я решаю сам»_.

 

Рен смотрел на него, непроницаемый, как всегда. Хакс с трудом сглотнул.

 

— Что ты там тогда говорил, — выдавил он.

 

— Что именно?

 

Хакс зажмурился, сделал глубокий болезненный вдох и нарушил равновесие.

 

— Прошлой ночью, на корабле, — сказал он, чувствуя, как вес начинает падать. — Ты сказал.... _«в следующий раз не останавливайся»_.

 

— Да. Так. Я был...

 

— Иди _сюда_ , — произнёс Хакс так настойчиво, как только мог, приподнимаясь. Ни слова в ответ не прозвучало в его голове, только сверкнула неясная вспышка этого золотого бьющего через край жара, когда Кайло Рен наклонил голову, чтобы дрожащие пальцы Хакса могли погрузиться в его волосы... когда Кайло Рен опустился рядом с ним и укрыл их обоих термо-одеялом и шинелью.

 

Что-то внутри Хакса, закованное льдом все эти годы — за столько лет уже забылось, каково это, не мёрзнуть — сейчас трескалось, куски льда дробились, ужасно, неостановимо, непоправимо. Разум и сердце заполнялись острыми зазубренными осколками. Он не мог дышать пару страшных мгновений, вместо воздуха в лёгких был холодный чистый лёд. А потом услышал биение сердца Кайло Рена, руки Кайло Рена обвились вокруг него, и Хакс ощутил, как сияющее жидкое золото снова заполняет грудь, разливается, затапливая замёрзшие тропинки и коридоры его тела, смывая боль, страх и холод, оставляя на их месте тепло.

 

В этот раз Хакс не смог бы остановиться и отстраниться, даже если бы попытался: это было намного сильнее его, сильнее их обоих. Он лежал, прижавшись к груди Рена, и просто дышал. И дыхание больше не было такой утомительной работой, как всё последнее время. Кошмарный опасно балансирующий груз исчез, распался миллионом звёзд и унёсся на гребне золотого потока. Хакс молчал. Слова были сейчас где-то далеко от него. Не нужны были слова, нет, только не перед лицом такого захватывающего чувства облегчения, ощущения _«да, наконец-то»_. Как будто ты после долгого-долгого путешествия достиг знакомой гавани, как будто ты вернулся домой.

 

Хакс не мог думать, и даже не пытался. Достаточно было знать, что руки Рена крепко сжимают его, что его щека прижата к груди Рена, а под ухом бьётся сердце. Во всей галактике не нашлось бы сейчас места, где можно было бы почувствовать себя таким защищённым и понятым, несмотря ни на что, таким живым и тёплым в мире темноты и пронизывающего холода.

 

*** 

 

Проснувшись, генерал не сразу сообразил, где находится. Холодный голубоватый свет заполнял крошечное пространство, в котором он лежал. В котором они лежали. Хакс медленно позволил себе осознать это и ощутил, как его грудь заныла от чего-то, что не было физической болью. Они находились в укрытии, среди снега, и значит, всё это было реальностью, всё произошло на самом деле. Он на самом деле сдался, на самом деле оказался не в силах отказаться от выбора, реальным был груз принятого решения — решения дотянуться, прикоснуться... и почувствовать прикосновение. Объятие. Хакс провалился в сон почти в тот же миг, в безопасности, как в колыбели, а его разум заполняло яркое тёплое золото.

 

Он лежал, свернувшись на боку, без сапог, руки Кайло Рена по-прежнему обнимали его, а новообретённая шинель укрывала их обоих. Хакс до сих пор ощущал это прекрасное, нелогичное, чудесное тепло. Он чувствовал себя слабым и истощённым, как будто только начинал оправляться от долгой тяжёлой болезни, или же сделал что-то, отнявшее все силы, но всё равно ему было тепло. Более того, Хакс понимал, что ему представился счастливый случай рассмотреть Рена, пока тот спит  — до того, как он наденет свою ежедневную броню.

 

Необычное лицо. Хакс подумал, что у него есть о чём беспокоиться, вместо того, чтобы оценивать черты Кайло Рена, но тут же отодвинул эту мысль. Он умел разделять задачи: для забот придёт своё время. Прямо сейчас он хотел не спеша понаблюдать за Реном. Поразительное лицо, вовсе не то, что ожидаешь увидеть под маской. Рана, пересекающая лоб и щёку, удивительно быстро зарубцевалась, но шрам всё ещё зловеще розовел, сморщенная кожа на нём блестела и только ближе к краям начинала светлеть. По мнению Хакса, это не портило общее впечатление, а скорее изменяло – как переход с мажорной тональности на минорную. Было интересно смотреть на Рена без шрама, а со шрамом он выглядел _по-другому_ , но всё равно привлекательно.

 

Хаксу потребовалось напрячь силу воли, чтобы удержаться и не провести пальцем вдоль рубца. Он поспешно переключил внимание на лицо Рена в целом. Выдающийся нос и густые брови, казалось, не сочетались с мягкими нежными губами. Рен был бледным — пугающе бледным, — но Хакс начинал понимать, что это в порядке вещей, и тревожные пятна румянца на скулах не означают ничего дурного. Кое-где на светлой коже выделялись тёмные пятнышки, вовсе не похожие на россыпь веснушек, которые появлялись на лице самого Хакса от малейшего воздействия солнечного света.

 

Слишком длинные волосы Рена не были совсем чёрными, по крайней мере, при таком освещении — скорее, тёмно-каштановыми, как и брови с ресницами, и очень густыми. Хакс не представлял, как можно терпеть такую тяжесть, падающую на глаза и вьющуюся на загривке.

 

Больше всего, однако, внимание Хакса привлекли тёмные усталые тени под глазами магистра и напряжение, не исчезнувшее полностью даже во сне. Когда же Рен в последний раз нормально отдыхал, подумал генерал, и понял, что явно ещё до того, как всё разрушилось. До того, как у него отняли всё, ради чего он трудился. Беспамятство в бакта-камере и беспокойный сон урывками на холодных койках не считаются. Рену нужен был настоящий отдых в приличной и тёплой постели.

 

Внезапно к Хаксу пришла абсурдная мысль о том, чтобы как-нибудь убежать вместе с Кайло Реном. Исчезнуть вдвоём, пролететь галактику в поисках безопасного места, где их имена и лица ничего не значили бы, где-нибудь вне досягаемости Сноука, Первого Ордена и всех прочих. Места, где Рен смог бы хорошо _спать_ в тепле и ничего не бояться.

 

Хакс отогнал эту мысль, чтобы разобраться с ней позже, когда у него появится время всё обдумать, но следы её остались на задворках сознания. Он обнаружил, что вглядывается в лицо Рена с почти отчаянной силой, чтобы запомнить каждую чёрточку такой, как сейчас: не в красном аварийном освещении корабля, не спрятанной под маской. Вдруг Рен пошевелился, густые ресницы распахнулись, и генерал оказался под пристальным взглядом. Это было странно, как будто его поймали за чем-то запретным.

 

— Ты слишком громко думаешь, — сказал Рен с лёгкой улыбкой, и его ладонь легла на щёку Хакса. — Словно кто-то по соседству горланит во всю мощь лёгких. Или поёт оперу, как я вроде бы уже говорил.

 

Хакс вздрогнул и подался навстречу прикосновению.

 

—  Извини. Я разбудил тебя своими мыслями?

 

— Не совсем, — ответил Рен, легонько поглаживая большим пальцем скулу Хакса. — Но ты ужасно много думаешь о моём лице в последнее время. Я даже не представляю, почему.

 

Хакс почувствовал, как краснеют кончики его ушей.

 

— Не могу ничего с этим поделать. Как-то само собой думается.

 

— Тебе _нравится_ моё лицо,  — сказал Рен, видимо, пытаясь разобраться.

 

— Ну да. Очевидно.

 

— Почему?

 

— Что?  — Хакс нахмурился. — Почему? Ты... на самом деле спрашиваешь или пытаешься меня поддразнить?

 

Рен засмеялся, и было удивительно, что он может быть таким обычным, вовсе не зловещим, или опасным, или напряжённым. Может просто смеяться, несмотря на маску, глупый световой меч и весь его образ.

 

— Я спрашиваю, — проговорил Рен, а кончики его пальцев теперь скользили по брови Хакса.

 

— Мне нравится твоё лицо, потому что оно _твоё_ , — сказал Хакс, пытаясь соображать, хотя это прикосновение так чудесно отвлекало. — И потому что ты красивый. — Всего месяц назад генерал не смог бы произнести подобного, и эти слова до сих пор казались новыми и непривычными, но он сказал именно то, что хотел.

 

— Вовсе нет, — пальцы Рена всё так же легко путешествовали по лицу Хакса. — Даже без шрама.

 

— Да. Не оспаривай мои способности к наблюдению, Рен, это так грубо. Ты хотя бы представляешь, сколько раз я мечтал прикоснуться к твоим волосам? Всё думал и думал о том, как в них запутался снег.

 

— Не могу понять, — ответил Рен, но в голове генерала вспыхнул золотой жар. — Это ведь всего лишь волосы.

 

— Так и есть, — терпеливо продолжал Хакс, — но они _твои_. У меня нет времени объяснять это подробно, ведь так?

 

— Боюсь, что да. Думаю, нас найдут примерно через семнадцать минут. Наверно, тебе стоит обуться и принять официальный вид, хотя у нас нет расчёски. Так что придётся постараться.

 

— Семнадцать минут?

 

— Шестнадцать с половиной.

 

— Проклятье! — сказал Хакс. — Простишь меня за то, что я не очень в этом хорош?

 

— Хорош в чём?

 

— Вот в этом, – ответил Хакс, обхватил ладонями лицо Кайло Рена, притянул его к себе и поцеловал.


	9. Chapter 9

Это нельзя было назвать выдающимся поцелуем. Вряд ли он получился бы удачным, даже не окажись оба участника полузамёрзшими в тесном пространстве, рассчитанном на одного штурмовика с бронёй и походным обогревателем. Опыт Хакса был очень ограничен, а Рен, вероятно, вообще ничего не мог сделать от изумления.

 

Когда Хакс отодвинулся, лицо Рена заливала краска, чистая кровь под бледной кожей, а вовсе не пара лёгких пятен на скулах. Он уставился на генерала широко распахнутыми глазами. В этом освещении зрачок не отличался от радужки, на их месте, казалось, были чёрные дыры. Молчание так затянулось, что в груди Хакса начал кристаллизоваться страх. Наконец слова прозвучали, но не вслух, а прямо в глубине разума, и _никогда_ ещё этот ментальный голос не был таким бессвязным.

 

_«Ты... ты только что... ты... меня...»_

 

_«Да»_ , — подумал Хакс в ответ.

 

_«Ох»_ , — Рен моргнул.

 

_«Что ох?»_ , — страх не исчез, острые грани готовились рассыпаться.

 

_«Ох, чудесно»_.

 

И руки Рена, длинные пальцы — пальцы музыканта, подумал Хакс из ниоткуда — притянули его вновь, губы Рена нашли его губы... Только благодаря громкому хрусту свежего снега под ботинками штурмовиков эти двое успели вовремя оторваться друг от друга и попытаться привести себя в порядок до прибытия отряда. Преимуществом Рена была маска. Хакс ещё никогда так ему не завидовал, стараясь вернуть своему лицу обычное сдержанно-неодобрительное выражение. «Официальный вид», значит. Ну что же, с этим можно жить.

 

Ещё хуже было от того, что дурацкое приключение в снегу вымотало генерала намного сильнее, чем представлялось сначала. Когда вход в укрытие распахнулся, впуская ослепительный свет и порыв кусачего холода, Хакс выбрался наружу без труда, но обнаружил, что не может стоять без поддержки. Казалось, вся сила вытекла из его ног, как вода из бумажного пакета. И по-прежнему болело _всё_ , будто он умудрился потянуть разом все мышцы.

 

— Вот чёрт, — выругался Хакс, тяжело опираясь на руку штурмовика, который помог ему подняться. Остальные приблизились.

 

— Вы в порядке, сэр?

 

— Я в норме, только слегка...

 

— Генерал Хакс восстанавливается после переохлаждения, — послышался голос сквозь динамики маски. Обернувшись, Хакс увидел, как Рен разбирает укрытие — ловко, словно только этим всегда занимался. Генерал никогда бы не подумал, что магистр уделял время приобретению подобных навыков.

 

— Восстановился. Уже восстановился, — сказал Хакс, всё ещё придерживаясь за штурмовика, и попытался выпрямиться. Слегка пошатнулся, но устоял. — Что с отрядом? Тридцать пятый и сорок второй доложились?

 

— Да, сэр. Они что-то обнаружили вчера, но потом буря затруднила передвижение. Сейчас они проверяют это и присоединятся к нам у шаттла позже.

 

— Что-то обнаружили? — повторил Хакс. — Они сообщили, что именно?

 

— Идентификаторы двух кораблей с гиперприводами, припаркованных в посёлке. Это может быть зацепкой.

 

Генерал пристально посмотрел на штурмовика, чей шлем, конечно же, ничего не выражал.

 

— Отличная работа, — сказал Хакс, удивлённый тем, что эта провальная миссия принесла хоть какой-то результат, кроме проблем. — Очень похвально в данных обстоятельствах. Ладно, выдвигаемся. Нужно вернуться к шаттлу и убраться с этого булыжника до того, как нас обнаружат.

 

_«Ты будешь держаться прямо_ , – решительно приказал себе генерал. – _Не смей опираться на чью-то руку, как дрожащий старик. И ни в коем случае не падай. Это не обсуждается»_.

 

_«Ты не похож на себя, когда так разговариваешь_ , — беззвучно произнёс Рен. — _Можно хотя бы потише? Я бы предпочёл, чтобы ты не орал мне прямо в ухо_ ».

 

Хакс прищурился.

 

_«Я не ору»_.

 

_«Именно это ты и делаешь»_ , — ответил магистр, и через миг Хакс с изумлением обнаружил, что гравитация Келлан-IV внезапно ослабла в непосредственной близости от него. Или же что-то решило противодействовать притяжению в его интересах. Застигнутый врасплох, Хакс споткнулся, и тут же нечто поймало его и удержало на ногах, уберегая от встречи лицом к лицу со снегом. Штурмовик поблизости остановился и протянул руку.

 

— Генерал? Сэр... вы уверены, что всё в порядке?

 

— Уверен, — ответил Хакс, выпрямляясь с помощью невидимой опоры. — Вперёд.

 

Штурмовик ещё секунду в нерешительности смотрел на генерала. Хакс мог сейчас различить сомневающийся взгляд даже сквозь шлем. Ему пришлось добавить жёсткости выражению своего лица. Этого оказалось достаточно: больше не пришлось повторять команду. Их колонна продолжила движение, каждый шёл по следам в снегу, оставленным впереди идущим.

 

_«Это ты_ , — подумал Хакс, не оглядываясь на Рена, который шёл замыкающим. — _Ты что, поддерживаешь меня своими мозгами?»_

_«Интересно, что ты воспринимаешь это так_ , — прозвучало в ответ. — _Я даю тебе возможность исполнить твоё эгоцентричное желание не проявлять слабости перед солдатами»_.

 

_«С помощью твоих мозгов»_.

 

_«С помощью мозгов, можно и так сказать»_.

 

— _«Так или иначе, это не желание, а решение_ , — добавил Хакс. — _Что ты имеешь в виду под «эгоцентричным»?»_

 

Если можно закатить глаза мысленно, то именно это Рен и сделал внутри разума генерала. Удивительное ощущение.

 

_«Именно то, что сказал. В основе многих твоих действий лежат глубоко эгоцентричные мотивы. И это само по себе неплохо»_.

 

У Хакса начинала болеть голова, как вершина всей остальной боли. Такой разговор, когда ты вроде как говоришь сам с собой, а другой подслушивает, был очень необычным. А может, и не очень, ему ведь не с чем даже сравнивать.

 

_«Это другая форма коммуникации. Она требует расхода энергии, которой у тебя сейчас не особо много, так что советую прекратить попытки»_.

 

_«У меня масса вопросов»_.

 

_«Знаю_ , — сказал Рен, и его голос звучал с такой нехарактерной мягкостью, что у Хакса перехватило горло. — _Для них будет время позже»_.

 

Хакс не отозвался, сосредоточившись на ходьбе. Когда показался шаттл, генерал понял, что никогда в жизни ещё так не радовался характерным очертаниям белых тройных крыльев корабля типа «Лямбда». Хакс запоздало осознал, что шаттл — белый на белоснежном поле — был идеальным транспортным средством в этих конкретных условиях. Хотя он предпочёл бы выбрать такой корабль из соображений стратегии, а не из-за того, что он оказался единственным из имеющихся на борту «Чёрного Сердца», который не грозился развалиться на полпути. Нужно как-то его назвать, непоследовательно подумал Хакс, пока они поднимались по трапу. У каждой вещи должно быть имя.

 

Тут генерал сообразил, что его мыслительные способности сейчас оставляют желать лучшего. Поэтому он не стал спорить, когда Рен сказал, что ему по силам выслушать доклады членов отряда без надзора Хакса. Было так приятно сесть, пусть даже в жёсткое кресло шаттла, закрыть глаза и ни о чём не думать.

 

*** 

 

Оказалось, что штурмовикам ФН-2042 и ФН-2035, несмотря на погодные условия, в самом деле удалось засечь точный идентификатор одного судна, стоящего на окраине посёлка старателей, и вероятный — второго. Им не нужно было определять регистрацию кораблей через запутанную сеть подлинных и подставных лиц. Добравшись до «Тёмного Сердца», Хакс и Рен сразу же передали информацию на базу Сноука. Расследованием теперь займётся та же самая тайная разведка, которая направила их в систему Келлан.

 

Хакс настоял на том, чтобы присутствовать на сеансе связи, и Рен согласился: благоразумнее было произвести доклад вдвоём. Тем не менее, как только канал закрылся, генерал без дальнейших протестов позволил отвести себя в медицинский отсек.

 

Остаток дня прошёл как в тумане, Хакс потерял чувство времени. Корабельный врач и разномастная компания медицинских дроидов совершали над ним слегка болезненные и унизительные манипуляции. _«Чёрт_ , — подумал генерал, — _это судно снаряжали на самом деле тем, что под руку подвернулось...»_ Но вины дроидов в этом не было, и он не смог достаточно сконцентрироваться, чтобы закончить мысль. В конце концов уколы, толчки и гудение вроде бы прекратились, и Хаксу разрешили вернуться в каюту, настойчиво порекомендовав отдохнуть. Обещали, что к утру он более-менее восстановится. Было удивительно понимать, что причиной его страданий и боли в каждой мышце была всего-навсего сильная _дрожь_.

 

Кровать — вернее, койка — ещё никогда не выглядела такой привлекательной. Генерал задумался, куда же подевалась его шинель, и понял, что скорее всего оставил её в медицинском отсеке. Но вернуться за ней в таком состоянии было так же невозможно, как вскарабкаться на гору, например, или полететь, взмахнув руками. Поэтому Хакс просто забрался в постель, свернулся на боку и почти тут же заснул.

 

*** 

 

Он проснулся ненадолго, когда что-то знакомое и тяжёлое накрыло его, успел увидеть нечёткий образ чёрных глаз на белом лице и почувствовать нежное прикосновение над бровью, прежде чем сон снова вступил в свои права. Проснувшись в следующий раз, Хакс понял, что голова почти прояснилась, а за столом сидит Кайло Рен и читает его датапад.

 

—  Эй, — генерал приподнялся на локте, частично сбросив шинель, которую кто-то накинул на него. — Это моё.

 

— Да, — ответил Рен, подняв глаза. — Конечно, это твоё, мы же в твоей каюте. Как ты себя чувствуешь?

 

—  Не читай чужие датапады, Рен, — проговорил Хакс, снова натягивая на себя шинель. — Там может быть личная информация.

 

— Мне было скучно, — Рен отложил планшет и подошёл к кровати. — Всё равно твои частные сведения не назовёшь особенно скандальными. Должен сказать, у тебя очень много места занято музыкой.

 

Хакс посмотрел на него.

 

— Видишь, вот поэтому людям ты не нравишься. Это одна из причин. Как я, наверное, уже отмечал, у тебя есть множество способов быть неприятным, и ты используешь их чрезвычайно усердно. Если ты _можешь_ заглядывать в чужие головы или читать чужие хранилища информации, это не значит, что тебе _следует_ это делать.

 

— Это тебя беспокоит? — спросил Рен и сел на край койки. В этом освещении его глаза были коричневыми, а не чёрными, в волосах плясали отблески света. Он всё ещё был закутан в свои многослойные одеяния, но снял драный плащ с капюшоном и из-за этого выглядел — не _заурядно_ , нет, это было невозможно — менее театрально.

 

— Да, — ответил генерал с ясной улыбкой, потянувшись к нему. — Беспокоит.

 

—  Вижу, — Рен наклонился, позволил себя опрокинуть, и Хакс подумал сквозь безудержный, немного пугающий прилив счастья, что кривая их обучения поцелуям вроде как поползла вверх.

 

Закончилось всё быстро, да и не могло иначе — казалось, что под весом такого аномального, продолжительного удовольствия можно сломаться. Это напоминало привычный тяжёлый узел беспокойства и раздражения, напряжения в груди, но на месте силы, которая постоянно жестоко давила и сжимала под ложечкой, сейчас было ощущение расцветающего тепла. Что-то внутри Хакса, горячее и сияющее, поднималось, расплёскивалось — такое бескрайнее и оттого страшное в своей простой чужеродной непредсказуемости. Генерал не знал, что с этим делать, опасно ли оно и где его пределы, но оно дарило такую радость — и поэтому вызывало скорее волнение, чем ужас.

 

_«Слишком много думаешь»_ , — донеслось от Рена. Может, так и есть, решил Хакс, чувствуя, как его рёбра распирает от нелогичного веселья. Кажется, не так уж необходимо было думать прямо сейчас. Но он не протестовал, когда Рен осторожно высвободился и откинулся назад, снова весь залитый румянцем.

 

Хакс отметил, что глаза магистра, пожалуй, сияют ярче, чем обычно, а губы его изгибаются в лёгкой неосознанной улыбке. Это было хорошо. Всё. Очень. Хорошо. Невозможно было прервать контакт полностью, поэтому генерал захватил ладонь Рена и прижал к груди, как трофей.

 

Хакс не собирался спрашивать, что с ними происходит, как будто вопрос мог каким-то образом разрушить чары, привлечь внимание каких-нибудь сил к этому нарушению правил — потому что это _уж точно_ было против правил, и не только тех, что каждый знает с детства. Если не задавать вопросов, не намекать Вселенной на эту оплошность, тогда всё может продолжаться. Чем бы оно ни было.

 

На задворках сознания генерал знал, что ему _придётся_ хорошенько над этим поразмышлять, попытаться решить, что значит происходящее и к каким может привести последствиям. Но сейчас Кайло Рен смотрел на него _вот так_ , а сам он крепко сжимал руку Рена в ладонях, и поэтому — _потом_. Позже.

 

— Ты думаешь... — начал магистр, и Хакс прервал его.

 

— Слишком много. Да. Так и есть. Не позволяй мне.

 

— А вот здесь ты можешь увидеть границы моих возможностей, — сказал Рен, переплетая свои пальцы с пальцами Хакса, нежно, так нежно. Генерал помнил, как эти пальцы крушили его собственные на вершине боли, а внизу умирал «Старкиллер», и Вселенная была полна неопределённости. Как только этот образ мелькнул в его сознании, Рен скривился.

 

— Мне правда очень жаль. Не понимаю, почему ты сразу же не показался врачу.

 

— Не жалей. Ты не был виноват в этом. И ты всё поправил, — Хакс вызвал мысленный образ удивительного тепла, которое впитывалось в его раненую руку и уничтожало боль. Рен моргнул и снова улыбнулся.

 

— Хорошо. Попробую не винить себя, — он склонился над их сплетёнными руками и легонько тронул губами пальцы Хакса. Было почти невозможно поверить, что Рен способен на такое деликатное прикосновение. А потом генерал вспомнил то невесомое касание, которое ощутил у себя на лбу в полудрёме.

 

— Спасибо тебе, — сказал он.

 

— За что?

 

— За многое. Например, за то, что нашёл меня в снегу.

 

— А ты нашёл меня, — ответил Рен.

 

— Точно. Давай не делать из этого привычку. Не будем теряться в снегу, ладно?

 

— Даю слово.

 

— Хорошо, — проговорил Хакс. — И спасибо за то, что... поддерживал меня сегодня. Даже если это было эгоцентрично.

 

— У слова «эгоцентричный» необязательно отрицательное значение, — возразил Рен. — Но меня бесконечно трогает то, что ты считаешь, будто я делал это _своим_ _мозгом_.

 

— А на самом деле?

 

— На самом деле это Сила. В этом большая разница, думаю, ты согласишься.

 

— Ладно, ты используешь свой мозг, чтобы _управлять_ Силой, не так ли?

 

— Да. Ну, технически. Но я не сталкивался раньше с такой точкой зрения.

 

— Она постоянно вокруг нас и... я не знаю, заполняет Вселенную, — сказал Хакс, легко поглаживая костяшки пальцев Рена. — Не понимаю, как именно ты приказываешь ей сделать что-то, как воздействуешь на неё, чтобы она была способна подчиниться тебе. Я имею в виду, что это твоя воля. Твоё... — он поискал слово, — побуждение. В любом случае, меня откровенно поражают вещи, которые ты можешь совершить с помощью Силы, используя свой мозг.

 

       Рен прищурился на него.

 

— Что? — Хакс сжал руку. — О чёрт, мне не следовало так говорить?

 

— Нет. То есть... подобного я точно раньше не слышал. Мне нужно это обдумать.

 

— Прости меня.

 

— Нет, на самом деле, ты не... — магистр осёкся. — Ты правда считаешь поразительным то, что я делаю?

 

— Ох, ради... Да, Рен, считаю. Потому что это так и есть. Не сказал бы, что всем вокруг по силам... лечить сломанные кости, левитировать предметы, слышать мысли или раздражающе болтать внутри чужой головы.

 

— Или извлекать информацию, не портя людям кожу.

 

— И это тоже. Намного эффективнее, чем альтернативные способы допроса, и меньше уборки потом остаётся, — ответил Хакс. — Эффективность всегда похвальна.

 

— Но тебе… нравится то, на что я способен.  

 

— Не мне судить. Не имеет значения, нравится мне или нет, и всё же — да, Рен. Нравится.

 

— Я должен подумать об этом.

 

—  Непременно. Только… не уходи? Не сейчас. Ты можешь подумать здесь со мной?  

 

Рен засмеялся — такой неожиданно простой смех.

 

— Нет. Я совершенно не могу думать рядом с тобой. Ты нарушаешь мою концентрацию.

 

— Кажется, я уже давно не слышал ничего более приятного, — Хакс улыбнулся и широко зевнул.

 

— Тебе нужно поспать, —сказал Рен. — Я получу выговор от разноглазого дроида 2-1B и от этого доктора с кислым лицом, если ты не будешь спать.  

 

— Я спасу тебя от этой участи, — ответил Хакс. — Останься. Пожалуйста. Я знаю, что ты тоже устал, ты ведь всю ночь провёл на ногах, пока таскал меня сквозь бурю.

 

— Не могу. Плохо, если... пойдут слухи, что я ночевал в твоей каюте.

 

Хакс вздохнул.

 

— Знаю. Просто притворяюсь, будто не знаю. Я... я не понимаю, _что это_ , Рен, — он поднял глаза, неуверенный, что именно хочет увидеть. — Не знаю, что это такое, но _не хочу, чтобы оно прекращалось_.

 

— И я не хочу, — сжав пальцы Хакса, Рен наклонился и поцеловал его в лоб, прямо над левой бровью. — Вот это я знаю точно.

 

Там, где губы коснулись кожи, стало и горячо и холодно одновременно. Рен ещё сидел рядом на кровати, а в сознании Хакса успело всплыть жуткое тоскливое _«уже»_.

 

_«Дьявол_ , — подумал генерал, позабыв о попытках делать это тихо, — _я буду чувствовать себя так каждый раз, когда он уходит, как же я это вынесу»_. Он почти увидел, как Рен поймал его мысль на лету.

 

_«Не знаю_ , — пришёл ответ. — _Я тоже не знаю, как это вынести, но...»_

 

_«Но у нас нет выбора_ , — закончил Хакс со вздохом. — _Мой отец говорил...»_

 

_«Твой отец»_ , — подхватил Рен.

 

_«Среди всего прочего отец говорил: каждый делает то, что должен. И мой опыт это подтверждает»_. 

 

_«Мой тоже. Мне нужно идти. Если я не уйду сейчас, то вообще не смогу уйти. Честно»_.

 

Хакс смутно порадовался тому, что необязательно говорить вслух, потому что горло у него перехватило. Он поцеловал пальцы Рена и мягко отпустил их.

 

_«Знаю. Спасибо»_.

 

Когда Рен ушёл, Хакс снова свернулся на боку, натянув простыни и шинель на голову. Он был очень благодарен своей бескрайней усталости за то, что сон не заставил себя долго ждать.


	10. Chapter 10

Память раз за разом возвращалась к белому, чёрному и красному. И к ощущению, что нужно спешить.

 

Белый снег, чёрные горы, красное пламя в небе. Белая броня, чёрная униформа. Красные знамёна на фоне унылого пейзажа, горящие почти так же ярко, как вспыхнувший вскоре огонь. Кровь на снегу. Снежинки, звёздами усыпавшие чёрные волосы. Порядок и хаос, и хаос во имя порядка. Заря нового дня, зажжённая юным светилом.

 

Хакс спал, и во сне приходили воспоминания. Он стоял на помосте, обозревая ряды штурмовиков и офицеров. СИД-Истребители выстроились в форме букв Н. На этот раз холод «Старкиллера» не иссушал силы, а концентрировал их и увеличивал. Согревало осознание, что этот момент предназначен не для всех, а только для тех, кому сопутствовала удача, и кто приложил для этого все свои силы. Хакс заслужил каждый свой нынешний удар сердца, каждый вздох. Сейчас он стоял, сложив руки за спиной, и наслаждался _чёткостью_ того, что лежало перед ним. Малейшие следы тревоги и опасений исчезли, и он будто парил на крыльях, созданных благодаря ему.

 

«Сегодня, — произнёс Хакс, и его голос разнёсся над тысячами голов, отражаясь эхом от далёких гор. — Сегодня — последний день правительства, погрязшего в коррупции. Последний день беззаконного режима, которому _чужд порядок_ ».*

 

Они были здесь, и он чувствовал, как множество сердец бьётся в такт с его собственным.

 

«В этот самый момент далеко отсюда Новая Республика задыхается и ковыляет, развращённая, бесплодная, бессильная хоть как-то поддержать граждан, которым должна служить. В это самое время целые системы обречены на угасание и вымирание — без помощи, без присмотра, без надежды. Увязшей в своём упадке Новой Республике не до них, и она не знает, что сейчас доживает последние секунды».

 

В звенящей тишине Хакс набрал полную грудь воздуха, до боли, и молчание в его мозгу сменилось громом оркестра, когда он произнёс слова, которые ждали своего часа долгие месяцы. Долгие годы.

 

«Смертоносный механизм — который _вы_ построили, которому _вы_ посвятили свои жизни и свой труд, который сейчас лежит под нашими ногами — этот механизм положит конец никчёмному Сенату, его смятенным представителям и их бережно хранимому флоту!»

 

Хакс пылал так сильно, что ему казалось — в его сиянии предметы должны отбрасывать тени.

 

«Когда этот день завершится, — выкрикнул он со слезами на глазах, — сотни миров склонятся перед властью _Первого Ордена!_ Этот день запомнится как последний день _последней_ Республики!»

 

Эхо слов ещё отражалось от гор, когда Хакс развернулся и отдал приказ открыть огонь.

 

Сначала появился свет — ослепительный, сияющий, обжигающий алый свет, а спустя пару мгновений пришла ударная волна, и вместе с ней звук. Невообразимый, титанический, от него сжался воздух в лёгких, а все мысли исчезли. Грохот немного стих, стал более терпимым, но всё ещё поражал оглушённых людей. Хакс и его чёрно-белая армия смотрели, как красное пламя взмывает в небеса, всё выше и выше, обманчиво медленно прорезая космос.

 

 _«Вот оно_ , — подумал Хакс, всё ещё вздрагивая от отголосков шума. — _Ничто в целой галактике не сравнится с этим когда-либо. Я сделал это, я…»_

 

Он осёкся. _«Нет, я этим руководил. Я отдал приказ. Но создали мы это все вместе»._

 

Глядя поверх рядов своих людей, освещённых алым заревом, Хакс почти задыхался от невероятной гордости — за них, за то, что они построили. _«Здесь и сейчас я действительно на своём месте»._

 

Он проснулся, чувствуя эхо изумительного ощущения _правоты_ , которое продержалось пару секунд, а затем рассеялось как дым.

 

По-прежнему ломило всё тело, но уже терпимее, и голова прояснилась. Хакс сел, пригладил волосы руками и выбрался из кровати. Ему нужен был… воздух. Или пространство.

 

Немного погодя команда «Тёмного Сердца» несколько удивилась, когда генерал в безупречной униформе, причёсанный волосок к волоску — просто ходячая иллюстрация устава — взошёл на мостик. Все знали, что после возвращения с Келлан-IV Хакс провёл некоторое время в медицинском отсеке — но вот он, в полном порядке, как будто ничего не произошло.

 

Хакс видел их реакцию по глазам, почти _слышал_ её, и из-за этого его мысли сразу обратились к Рену, но _нет_ , он не собирался думать о Рене. Только не сейчас. Хакс кивнул офицеру, который вёл корабль, и прошагал к большому переднему иллюминатору. Не такому огромному и элегантному, как на «Финализаторе», но сквозь прозрачную сталь было видно так же хорошо, и черноте космоса не было дела до того, на каком корабле он находится.

 

Он сцепил руки за спиной, вглядываясь в эту черноту. Искры звёзд, казалось бы, рассыпались по ней в случайном порядке. Хаос, но только с крупномасштабной точки зрения. Если приблизиться, можно будет распознать структуру каждой системы: планеты и спутники движутся в своём размеренном танце по особым _правилам_. Когда он тебе известны, когда ты знаешь, какие законы управляют материей и энергией, с помощью каких уравнений можно вычислить их поведение – ты сможешь просчитать практически всё, что угодно. Если у тебя будет достаточно времени. Знать законы необходимо, думал Хакс, испытывая желание прижаться лбом к холодной поверхности прозрачной стали. Но он не мог себе этого позволить, потому что таковы были _правила._

 

Так много разных правил.

 

Хакс вспомнил: кажется, целую вечность назад он ещё ребёнком стоял в отцовском кабинете на Арканисе. Окна коменданта выходили на полигоны Академии, где два отряда несчастных кадетов выполняли серию прыжков под непрекращающейся серой изморосью. Через несколько лет, ещё до падения Империи, сам Хакс окажется там, в грязи, проклиная поганую погоду Арканиса на чём свет стоит. Но сейчас он смотрел вниз на кадетов с благоговением. Они были такими высокими, сильными и выносливыми.

 

Брендол Хакс в тот день был не прочь поговорить. Это случалось редко, обычно он читал нотации, и хотя многие его слова пролетели у младшего Хакса мимо ушей, кое-что отложилось в памяти.

 

«Альянс основан на фундаментальном непонимании, — сказал отец. — Все эти возвышенные идеалы свободы, истины, справедливости и так далее звучат прекрасно, но когда ты возьмёшься за них, обнаружишь, что вовсе не этого хочет большинство людей».

 

«А чего же они хотят?»

 

«Людям, — продолжал комендант Хакс, — просто нужно, чтобы общественный транспорт приходил вовремя, чтобы не росли цены на основные продукты, чтобы им _не задавали сложных вопросов_. И здесь в дело вступаем мы».

 

«Каким образом, сэр?»

 

«Мы — те, кому задают сложные вопросы, и мы на них отвечаем, — он кивнул на раскинувшийся за окном комплекс Академии. — _Как_ обеспечить движение транспорта по расписанию? Какие факторы нужно принять во внимание, чтобы это стало возможным? Каким образом следует ограничить колебания цен на потребительские товары, учитывая влияние на поставки непредвиденных обстоятельств — например, неурожая? Кто _раздумывает_ над тем, что обычные люди, живущие свои простые жизни, принимают как должное? Кто отвечает за установление — и _поддержание_ — порядка?

 

«Империя»,  — сказал Хакс.

 

«Империя. Помни об этом. Управлять галактикой  — это ответственность. Организовывать её, обеспечивать руководство и власть над беспорядком, контролировать, регулировать — без разницы, что конкретно. Это наша ответственность, потому что мы знаем, мы _способны_ понять, что лучше всего для людей».

 

Отец замолчал, глядя на Хакса. Странное настроение для разговоров улетучилось, как тень от облака под ветром, и он перешёл к обсуждению успехов сына на недавних экзаменах. Но воспоминание о той короткой беседе не покидало Хакса. Даже когда Империя начала трещать по швам, и её крушение больше не казалось невозможным, он всегда помнил слова коменданта Хакса: _«Альянс основан на фундаментальном непонимании»._ Братство, свобода и всё остальное — это было очень хорошо, но они не сохранили воздух внутри, а вакуум снаружи. К тому же невозможно накормить людей идеалами, как бы пылко ты их ни отстаивал.

 

Для Хакса не стало сюрпризом, что после Галактического соглашения и учреждения Новой Республики _порядок_ не установился естественным путём. Он и не мог. Вселенная стремится к энтропии, а не пытается её избежать. Каждый природный процесс увеличивает энтропию для всех его участников, пока работа не завершится. Тридцать лет, прошедшие с битвы за Джакку, стали примером того, что со стороны Республики не проявилось склонности к согласованной, организованной, эффективной _деятельности._

 

Остатки приверженцев Империи, нашедшие пристанище в Неизведанных Регионах, наблюдали за тем, как растёт градус беспорядка в этой системе, и в скором времени возникли зачатки новой организации. Той, которая могла _обеспечить_ необходимое руководство и правление, _сделать то, что требуется_. И в этой организации Хакс повзрослел, сконцентрировавшись на единственной цели, руководствуясь простым кодексом и эталоном. Его уважали не только благодаря прославленной карьере отца, но и за собственные труд, настойчивость и талант, которые он применял так последовательно и успешно, что дослужился до звания генерала, едва перешагнув за тридцать. Это было выдающееся достижение даже в амбициозном Первом Ордене.

 

Так много правил.

 

Хакс начинал ощущать — или воображать, что ощущает, всё равно — небольшое, но существенное несоответствие между взглядами Первого Ордена на галактику и тем, что делалось для их воплощения в жизнь. Он помнил, как говорил Рену на мостике «Финализатора»: _«Берегитесь, чтобы ваши личные интересы не противоречили приказам Верховного лидера Сноука»._  Только сейчас стоило бы сказать это вовсе не Рену.

 

Яркие воспоминания: ещё до того, как всё рассыпалось на куски, Сноук приказал нацелить оружие не только на Ди'Куар, но и на всю систему Илиниум. Это застало Хакса врасплох, что случалось с ним редко.

 

 _«На систему?_ — переспросил он. — _В соответствии с последними галографиками, в ней как минимум две, а может, и три обитаемые планеты. После уничтожения миров Хосниан, не будет ли более полезным разрушить только саму базу и объявить на остальных планетах власть Первого Ордена? Установить местонахождение базы — дело нескольких часов, и…»_

 

Сноук прервал его, что тоже не было в порядке вещей. Но вообще-то и Хакс обычно не спорил с приказами. На задворках его сознания загорелся слабый сигнал тревоги.

 

 _«Мы не можем ждать_ , — приглушённая, чрезмерно артикулированная речь звучала быстрее и интенсивнее, чем когда-либо на памяти Хакса. — _Даже несколько часов. За эти часы хотя бы один корабль может отбыть с информацией, которая даст им возможность найти Скайуокера. Даже один корабль — это слишком много. Чем больше времени мы им даём, тем больше у них шансов, пусть и слабых, обнаружить Скайуокера, убедить его вернуться и бросить нам вызов. Как только оружие будет полностью заряжено, я хочу, чтобы вы разрушили всю систему Илиниум»._

 

Всё больше и больше аварийных индикаторов вспыхивало в сознании Хакса, теперь это напоминало мешанину предупреждающих звуковых и световых сигналов в неисправной кабине. Он уже было перевёл дыхание, чтобы заговорить снова, когда Рен, стоящий рядом, сделал это вместо него.

 

_«Нет, Верховный лидер, я могу вытащить карту из разума девушки, и со всем этим будет покончено. Всё, что мне нужно — ваше наставление»._

 

Гигантское призрачное лицо Сноука насмешливо скривилось, нависая над ними. _«И ты обещаешь, что когда дело дойдёт до уничтожения Сопротивления, ты меня не подведёшь?_ — Даже не глядя на Рена, Хакс мог почувствовать, как тот вздрогнул. — _Кто знает, может, они уже сделали копии карты и выслали их за пределы системы, в другие, второстепенные лагеря Сопротивления? Но те, кто лучше всех осознаёт значение карты, вероятнее всего собрались на главной базе. Если разрушить её, уничтожить их, хотя бы немного укрепится наша уверенность в том, что дорога к Скайуокеру перекрыта. Даже если они уже вывезли копии, истребление их руководства приостановит всех выживших, которые могли бы осмелиться планировать дальнейшее противостояние с нами. Одной этой причины хватило бы для того, чтобы я отдал приказ уничтожить Илиниум, даже если нет гарантий, что проклятой карте придёт конец»._

 

Предупреждающие сигналы в мозгу Хакса гасли один за другим. Это не имело _смысла_ , но правила оставались правилами, и он знал их. Поэтому несмотря на рой сомнений он исполнил свой долг — то, для чего был _предназначен_ , сделав для этого всё возможное.

 

И «Старкиллер» погиб. Всё изменилось. Всё, ради чего Хакс трудился, за достижение и завершение чего он нёс ответственность, всё, чем он _был_ — отняли у него, оставив только вопросы и неуверенность. Было бы проще, если бы удалось убедить себя, что вся вина за произошедшее лежит только на нём. Это привычный образ действий: если он совершал ошибку, это вовсе не означало, что в системе произошёл сбой, и она нуждается в переоценке присущей ей стабильности. Хаксу нужно было только заметить, где именно _он_ ошибся, и избегать подобного впредь. Человеческую оплошность принять намного легче, чем сбой оборудования. Но никак не получалось придерживаться этого, как бы упорно он ни пытался проследить события до единственного решения, которое бы принял _лично,_ поступка по собственной воле, который бы сделал или не смог сделать. Болезненно было это признавать, но он не мог контролировать всё, и причины их эффектного поражения ещё нужно было установить окончательно.

 

Настояние Сноука. Его… паранойя по поводу этой карты и Скайуокера. Как бы мог Скайуокер — один стареющий джедай, может, в сопровождении девушки-мусорщицы с Джакку — _настолько_ угрожать Сноуку? И это… Не особо логичное упорство: уничтожить Ди’Куар до того, как копии карты изготовят и распространят, но даже если это уже произошло, уничтожить Ди’Куар _в любом случае_ , чтобы… доказать что-то? Хакс считал, что все доказательства были в изобилии предоставлены с уничтожением системы Хосниан. Это было… возможно, самой впечатляющей и совершенной разовой демонстрацией силы и огневой мощи, которую когда-либо видела галактика. От этой мысли в нём всего лишь на мгновение вновь поднялась волна горячей гордости.

 

Это всё было из-за того, что вызывала сомнения точка зрения Сноука насчёт девушки — чувствительной к Силе — и Скайуокера. Хакс начал расхаживать, каждый раз рассеянно желая, чтобы «Тёмное Сердце» было побольше размером, когда ему приходилось останавливаться и поворачивать обратно. Он чувствовал себя значительно лучше, определив момент, в котором ему не доставало ключевой информации. Всё _остальное_ по-прежнему ужасно сбивало с толку, но Хакс по крайней мере выяснил, чего именно не знает.

 

Рен сказал — невозможно было сдержать дрожь при мысли о нём, и пришлось сражаться за объективность — что Сноук возлагал на него надежды, из-за сочетания Тёмной и Светлой стороны Силы. И сейчас эти надежды, по всей видимости, рухнули. Было ли это из-за поступка на мосту, попытки избежать сентиментальной ошибки Вейдера? Было ли это приказом Сноука, или исключительно личным выбором Рена — а если так, то шло ли это _против_ желаний Верховного лидера? В любом случае, что там сказал магистр о своём пути на Тёмную сторону? Хакс не мог вспомнить деталей, они оба к тому времени изрядно накачались бренди.

 

 _«Ты здесь?»_ — послал он намеренную мысль, сжав руки за спиной так, что костяшки пальцев побелели под перчатками.

 

 _«Ммм,_ — ответил Рен с нечитаемым выражением. — _Конечно же, ты раздумывал»._

 

Хакс ощутил себя слишком старым и уставшим, чтобы переживать из-за того, о чём стоило бы догадаться: Рен может подслушивать его размышления. _«Иногда я этим занимаюсь»._

 

_«Я тоже кое-что обдумывал»._

 

 _«Сноук_ , — сказал Хакс. — _Это Сноук, не так ли? То, чего не хватает, недостающий фрагмент»._

 

Рен согласился.

 

_«Что он тебе сказал?»_

 

 _«Ты правда хочешь знать?»_ — уточнил Рен.

 

_«Да»._

 

Внезапно вместо голоса Кайло Рена в голове Хакса зазвучала речь Сноука, действительно его речь, настолько отчётливая, что пришлось приложить усилия, чтобы не оглядеться ошарашенно вокруг, выясняя, нет ли Верховного лидера рядом на самом деле, не наблюдает ли он. _«До тебя у меня не было настолько многообещающего ученика»,_ — произнёс глуховатый голос.

 

 _«Я становлюсь сильным благодаря вашему обучению, Верховный лидер»_ , — Рен, в ответ.

 

Хакс не смог полностью подавить побуждение закатить глаза, хоть и пытался.

 

 _«Здесь нечто значительно большее_ , — продолжал Сноук. — _Это то, откуда ты родом. То, из чего ты создан. Тьма… и Свет. Даже талантливейший скульптор не сможет создать шедевр из плохого материала. Ему понадобится для работы что-то чистое, крепкое, нерушимое. У меня есть ты»._

 

Голос прервался, и ментальное прикосновение Рена наполнилось таким мрачным весельем, что у Хакса запершило в горле. _«У него был я. Повезло ему. Есть ещё кое-что»_.

 

_«Тогда продолжай»._

 

Воспроизведение речи Сноука возобновилось. _«Кайло Рен, я видел, как вознеслась, а затем пала Галактическая Империя. Слышал всю эту легковерную болтовню о триумфе истины и справедливости, об индивидуальности и свободе воли — как будто это цельные и реальные вещи, которыми можно заменить простые личные убеждения. Все историки ошибались. Не слабая стратегия и не излишняя самонадеянность разрушили Империю. Ты прекрасно знаешь, что было причиной»._

_«Чувства»_ , — ответил Рен.

 

_«Да. Просто чувства. Такая глупая ошибка в принятии решения»._

 

Хакс прекратил вышагивать и смотрел на звёзды, не видя их, полностью сконцентрировавшись на разговоре, который звучал в его голове. Практически всё, что Сноук сказал Рену, разумно соотносилось с собственными представлениями Хакса о приоритетах и долгосрочных взглядах Верховного лидера, но по-прежнему чего-то не хватало. Он не был полностью согласен с мнением о причинах упадка и развала Империи и считал, что явно имели место и некоторые другие факторы. Например, разброд в командной иерархии, недостаточно продуктивное обучение, из-за чего вооружённые силы оказались менее подготовленными и эффективными, чем хотелось бы. Идея о том, что целая Империя могла пасть из-за одного необдуманного поступка на эмоциях… сейчас не хотелось слишком в это углубляться.

 

 _«Он так много говорит о твоей исключительности из-за этой, как там, двойственной природы?_ — подумал Хакс. — _Тьма и Свет воедино. Но почему у меня стойкое ощущение, что ему нужна именно Тьма?»_

 

_«Тёмная сторона не сильнее, но её легче применять для целей Сноука. Может быть, тебе поможет сравнение со сплавами: небольшая доля одного металла, добавленная к другому, создаёт третий, который оказывается намного прочнее, чем каждый из его компонентов»._

 

Хакс подался к иллюминатору, глядя наружу. _«И ты хотел уничтожить Свет»._

 

_«Это… мучительно. Когда тебя тянет в разные стороны»._

 

Такое даже не приходило в голову Хаксу. _«Тебе больно?»_

 

_«Да. Постоянно»._

 

_«Можно что-то с этим сделать?»_

 

 _«Кажется, иногда мне лучше, когда ты рядом_ , — ответил Рен, и Хакс вздрогнул. — _А иногда от этого… намного хуже»._

 

Что-то холодное и тяжёлое обрушилось в желудок Хакса. _«Ох_ , — сказал он невпопад. — _Я… Я не знал. Прости»._

 

_«Конечно, ты не знал. Вот я и говорю тебе»._

 

Хакс отвернулся от звёздной панорамы, обвёл взглядом мостик, где каждый подозрительно ревностно выполнял свои обязанности, и проверил хронометр на консоли.

 

 _«Скоро у меня по расписанию первое совещание_ , — подумал он. — _Сейчас… то время, когда я могу помочь, если буду с тобой, или наоборот?»_

 

 _«Боюсь, что наоборот_ , — ответил Рен, его голос звучал расстроенно. — _Не беспокойся, я в порядке, и у меня есть дела. Такие… периоды… проходят быстро, я начинаю это понимать»._

 

 _«Ну, как скажешь»_ , — подумал Хакс, стараясь не переживать, потому что это было нелепо. В любом случае, так даже лучше: у него тоже сейчас очень много дел. Вот для чего он здесь: _чтобы делать свою работу._ Даже если его руководящий пост под вопросом, пока его занимает командующий офицер, даже если всё кажется таким же шатким, как заснеженная поверхность «Старкиллера», содрогающаяся в агонии под ногами — всё же он здесь для того, чтобы _делать то, что необходимо._ На пределе возможностей.

 

 _«Мне жаль»_ , — голос Рена в голове.

 

 _«Знаю._ _Мне тоже. Думаю… никто из нас не воображал, что будет легко, Рен. Но я уже говорил — я не хочу, чтобы это заканчивалось»._

 

 _«Я тоже»_ , — сказал Рен и замолчал.

 

Хакс думал о Брендоле Хаксе, о том, что отец говорил столько лет назад на Арканисе: _«Это нам задают сложные вопросы, и мы на них отвечаем»._ Должен быть способ справиться с этим. Со всем этим: всеми уровнями, оболочками и сложностями. С ним, и с Реном, и со Вселенной, в которой больше не было смысла. _Должен_ быть путь, и это значит, что его можно отыскать. _Хакс его найдёт._

 

Прочитанные годы назад строки вернулись таким же скользящим сверхъестественным воспоминанием, как и слова, нацарапанные на стене освежителя: _«Всё, что ты любил когда-то, ветром унесёт»._ Эти другие строки были частью какой-то длинной запутанной поэмы, и Хакс сейчас даже под страхом смерти не сообразил бы, зачем её читал. Но эти слова тоже прицепились к нему, и мысли о них без всяких разумных причин поднимали настроение. _«Исчезнувшее с этих берегов волной к другому берегу несёт: и будто не терял — искавший, да найдёт».**_

 

Хакс почувствовал спазм, и это была новая боль, даже, кажется, не телесного происхождения, а имеющая непосредственное отношение к тому, что он сейчас _не рядом с Кайло Реном._ Не было убеждения, что Сноук ведёт Первый Орден в правильном направлении. Потеряв уверенность и спокойствие разума вместе со «Старкиллером», Хакс кое-что получил взамен. Он думал о том, как лёд дробился и откалывался, освобождая то, что долгие годы спало под его коркой. О поразительном, захватывающем дух блаженстве _близости_ и прикосновения. О белых звёздах среди черноты, снежинках, запутавшихся в волнах тёмных волос. О хаосе, который превращался в порядок вместе с обретающей чёткость обширной структурой, лежащей в его основе. О холодном оцепенении, наконец-то, _наконец-то_ уступившем место боли, а за пределами боли — обещанию чего-то большего, чем слепая убеждённость. Обещанию ответов, которые можно найти. Если только искать.

 

Хакс выпрямился, поправил шинель на плечах, и тут же в его сознании вновь обосновался утешительно привычный груз ответственности, которым он пренебрегал. Все системы корабля и члены команды вокруг были заняты своими делами. Если бы Хакс сконцентрировался, то мог бы вообразить, как его разум расширяется, распространяется по коридорам и коммуникациям, проникает в крошечную преисподнюю энергетического реактора, в жар ионных двигателей, в убийственную мощь, тугим кольцом свернувшуюся в боеприпасах. Течёт сквозь помещения, заполненные людьми, которые ходят, разговаривают, дышат, живут. И один из этих людей — Кайло Рен.

 

Хакс закрыл глаза, а когда открыл их вновь, «Тёмное Сердце» наконец-то на самом деле принадлежало _ему_ : маленький мир под его контролем, за который он отвечал.

Генерал Хакс приступил к работе.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Речь генерала Хакса, а также его разговор с Кайло Реном и Сноуком с незначительными изменениями заимствованы из официальной новеллизации Алана Дина Фостера «Звёздные войны VII: Пробуждение Силы».
> 
> **For whatsoever from one place doth fall
> 
> Is with the tide unto another brought:
> 
> for there is nothing lost, that can be found, if sought – цитата из поэмы Эдмунда Спенсера «Королева Фей», книга 5, песнь II. – Перевод Uporoboros.

**Author's Note:**

> * Название – отсылка к одноимённому рассказу Стивена Кинга из сборника «Всё предельно», (2002 г.)  
> ** Обычная проблема при переводе с английского — когда именно позволить героям называть друг друга на ты. Думаю, в данной ситуации Хакс и Рен могут больше не соблюдать формальности. — Прим. пер.


End file.
